Karl May meets J R R Tolkien
by Alexx
Summary: Jenseits von Arda. Eine Reiseerzählung aus dem Orient von Karl Alex May. Endlich geht's weiter. Kapitel 7 ist da!
1. Kapitel 1

** Karl May meets J. R. R. Tolkien**

Vorbemerkung: Die folgende Geschichte parodiert Mays typische Erzählstrukturen, seine bekannten Inhalte und seinen Stil. Sie wäre in einem Karl-May-Forum - wenn man dort dergleichen Scherze dulden würde - besser aufgehoben als hier. **Ich empfehle den Tolkien-Fans, sich diesen Text nur dann anzutun, wenn sie mit Mays Werken (speziell mit dem Orient-Zyklus) bestens vertraut sind**. Andernfalls werden sie sich nur langweilen.  
  
Die hypothetische Entstehungszeit dieser Geschichte kann etwa Mitte der 1890er Jahre angesiedelt werden, also nach den großen Reiseerzählungen - insbesondere der Giölgeda Padishanün-Serie - auf die hier Bezug genommen wird, aber vor der Schaffenskrise und dem Zusammenbruch auf der Orientreise 1899, nach der sich May vom (pseudo)realistischen Schreibstil abwandte und seine Hauptwerke in symbolischer Erzählweise schuf.  
  
Fußnoten sind durch Zahlen in runden Klammern bezeichnet; sie stehen am Ende des Textes. 

**Jenseits von Arda**

Eine Reiseerzählung von Karl Alex May

Kapitel 1

Wieder einmal hatte mich das Fernweh gepackt und ich war kurzerhand dem deutschen Winter entflohen, hatte mich in Marseille eingeschifft und war über das Mittelländische Meer nach Kairo gefahren. Von dort reiste ich über Damaskus nach Mossul, wo ich mich nach dem derzeitigen Aufenthalt der Haddedihn erkundigen wollte. Am Tigris angekommen erfuhr ich, daß die Haddedihn jetzt in der Nähe des Dschebel Chonuka zu suchen seien, und machte mich dorthin auf den Weg. Groß war die Freude bei meinem Eintreffen. Der ganze Stamm bereitete mir einen überaus herzlichen Empfang. Am meisten und am lautstärksten freute sich mein tapferer kleiner Hadschi Halef Omar, der mir auf so vielen Reisen ein treuer Freund und Begleiter gewesen war und auch dieses Mal wieder mit mir ziehen wollte. Wir planten schon seit langem eine Reise nach Ithilien, seit wir auf einem früheren Ritt von Ferne die Ufer des Anduin erblickt hatten, aber durch unvorhergesehene Schwierigkeiten davon abgehalten worden waren, diesen Weg weiter zu verfolgen. Damals hatten wir uns die Freundschaft von Théoden Ben Thengel erworben, dem edlen Scheik der Beni Rohirrim, dessen Sohn wir gegen eine Horde plündernder Orks beistehen konnten und bei dem wir dann eine Zeitlang zu Gast gewesen waren (Fußnote 1). An diese Reise wollten wir nun anknüpfen. Halef, der nach dem Tode des ehrwürdigen Malek der Scheik der Haddedihn geworden war, ernannte für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit einen Stellvertreter und verabschiedete sich von Hanneh, der Rose seines Frauenzeltes, und von seinem kleinen Sohn Kara Ben Halef. Er ritt seinen Hengst Barkh und ich Assil Ben Rih, den Sohn meines unvergeßlichen Rapphengstes Rih, der in Kurdistan sein Leben gelassen hatte, als ihn eine Kugel traf, die für mich bestimmt gewesen war (2).

Über den ersten Teil der Reise, der uns durch die Gebiete der Obeïd, der Bejat- und der Kelhur-Kurden führte, brauche ich hier nicht viel zu sagen. Wohl hatten wir einige Fährlichkeiten zu bestehen, die aber nicht in Zusammenhang mit den hier erzählten Ereignissen standen. Ich werde dem geneigten Leser an anderer Stelle über diese Abenteuer berichten (3). Danach hielten wir uns südöstlich und erreichten in der letzten Februarwoche ohne weitere Zwischenfälle den kleinen Ort Arda, den eigentlichen Ausgangspunkt unserer Reise. Hier rasteten wir einige Tage lang, um den Pferden etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, und nicht zuletzt auch, um die Speisen zu genießen, für die diese Gegend bekannt ist, vor allem das berühmte Pilzgericht _Hálu Tsinogên_. Ich erwarb auch wieder einen Vorrat der örtlichen Tabaksorte _Hâsh_, die wegen ihrer besonders belebenden, anregenden Wirkung geschätzt wird. Schon seit langem ist es mir zur Gewohnheit geworden, während des Schreibens nur diese Sorte zu rauchen und ich achte stets darauf, genügend Nachschub im Hause zu haben. Der beste und reinste _Hâsh_ ist natürlich der, den man in den Anbaugebieten erwirbt; was in Europa als _Hâsh_ angeboten wird, ist selten geeignet, den anspruchsvollen Raucher zufriedenzustellen. Auch Halef füllte sich die Satteltaschen.

Nach zwei Tagen fühlten wir uns gestärkt, entlohnten unseren Gastwirt und brachen früh am Morgen auf. Noch lagerte dichter Nebel über dem Tal, als wir den Bach in Richtung Süden überquerten und das leicht ansteigende Gelände auf der anderen Seite hinaufritten. Doch bald hatten wir den Nebel hinter uns gelassen, und eine weite kurzrasige Ebene dehnte sich vor uns aus. Zur Linken erhob sich in der Entfernung eine niedrige, aber steile Felswand, hinter der im Morgendunst ein weiterer Höhenzug undeutlich erkennbar war.

"Sihdi, das ist gutes Weideland," bemerkte Halef. "Welcher Stamm mag hier seine Herden weiden?"

"Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, befinden wir uns bereits auf dem Stammesgebiet der Beni Rohirrim," antwortete ich. "Die Klippen dort drüben könnten den Ostwall von Rohan bilden. Siehst du die Fährte dort vor uns im Grase? Wollen sehen, ob sie von Reitern stammt."

"Wo, Sihdi? Ich sehe keine Spur."

"Grad vor uns, kaum zwei Meilen entfernt. Man kann im Gegenlicht sehr gut erkennen, daß die Spitzen der Grashalme nach rechts geneigt sind. Dort ist eine Gruppe von Personen von Osten nach Westen gezogen."

"Ah, jetzt, wo du es sagst, Sihdi, sehe ich es auch."

Als wir näherkamen, merkte ich bald, daß es sich hier nicht um die Fährte einer Reitergruppe handelte. Es waren die breiten Sohlen von Fußgängern mit schweren Stiefeln, die diese Spur in der letzten Nacht getrampelt hatten. Solcherlei Spuren sind typisch für Orks. Ich schätzte ihre Zahl auf weit über hundert, vielleicht sogar doppelt so viele. Und dann sahen wir etwas Merkwürdiges. Einige Spuren trennten sich von der Hauptfährte und führten nach Norden, liefen an einer Stelle zusammen und führten dann in einer breiteren Spur wieder zurück zur Hauptfährte. Am Endpunkte der Spuren blinkte etwas im Grase.

Das war eine gute Gelegenheit, um Halefs Fertigkeiten im Spurenlesen zu üben. Drüben in den _dark and bloody grounds_ war mir mein unvergleichlicher Winnetou ein strenger Lehrmeister gewesen und hatte den ganzen Schatz seiner Kenntnisse mit mir geteilt. Halef war nach Kräften von mir ausgebildet worden; er hatte ganz gute Fortschritte gemacht und ich nutzte jede Möglichkeit, um ihn weiter zu unterrichten.

"Was fällt dir auf, wenn du diese Spuren vergleichst, Halef?" fragte ich. Dabei blieb ich im Sattel sitzen; es war nicht nötig, abzusteigen, da mein Scharfblick bereits alle Einzelheiten erfaßt hatte.

"Eine der Spuren besteht aus viel kleineren, leichteren Abdrücken als die anderen, Sihdi. Das war ein Kind oder ein Jüngling, ohne Schuhe."

"Ganz richtig. Und es war ein Gefangener. Dies war ein Fluchtversuch."

"Woraus schließt du das, Sihdi?"

"Nun zum einen deshalb, weil ihm alle hinterhergelaufen sind und ihn zurückbrachten. Aber schau noch einmal den Endpunkt der Flucht genauer an."

Halef ging zu der Stelle und bückte sich. "Der Flüchtling hat etwas verloren," sagte er und reichte mir eine schön gearbeitete Mantelspange in der Form eines Buchenblattes, grün mit silbernen Adern. Das war keine gewöhnliche persische Arbeit, wie ich auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Es war ein überaus fein und sorgfältig hergestelltes Stück in einem Stil, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich betrachtete es genau, fertigte eine Zeichnung davon in meinem Notizbuch an und reichte es dann zurück. "Leg die Brosche wieder hin, Halef."

"Warum, Sihdi?" fragte er erstaunt. "Sie ist wertvoll. Wenn wir sie mitnehmen, dann können wir sie ihrem Besitzer vielleicht zurückgeben. Denn ich denke doch," – dabei schaute er mich pfiffig an – "daß wir dieser Fährte folgen werden?"

"Allerdings werden wir das, Halef. Einen Gefangenen der Beni Ork dürfen wir auf keinen Fall seinem Schicksal überlassen. Dennoch muß die Brosche hierbleiben. Kann der Gefangene geahnt haben, daß wir heute hier vorbeikommen würden?"

"Nein."

"Warum hat er also die Brosche zurückgelassen? Denn ich denke, daß er nur zu dem einen Zwecke von der Hauptfährte fortgelaufen ist, um die Brosche unauffällig wegzuwerfen und um seine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Er muß sich im Klaren darüber gewesen sein, daß man ihn sofort wieder einfangen würde."

"Ah, das würde bedeuten, daß er Freunde hat, die ihm folgen, Sihdi. Wenigstens hofft er darauf."

"Ganz richtig, Halef. Und für diese Freunde werden wir die Brosche hier liegenlassen. Leider können wir nicht auf sie warten, denn jede Minute zählt, und wir wissen nicht, wann sie kommen."

Wir machten unsere eigenen Spuren so gut es ging unkenntlich, denn wir konnten nicht damit rechnen, daß die Verfolger tüchtige Waldläufer waren und wollten sie nicht durch zu viele Spuren irre machen. Darum ritten wir auch nicht auf der Orkfährte weiter, sondern hielten uns parallel dazu, einige hundert Meter entfernt südlich, aber so, daß wir die Fährte gut beobachten konnten. Wir trieben unsere Pferde zu einer schärferen Gangart an. Ich hoffte, die Orks bald einzuholen und den oder die Gefangenen - denn es konnten mehrere sein - wenn möglich noch an diesem Abend zu befreien. Es war jedenfalls Eile geboten, denn ich kannte die Gewohnheiten der Orks und wußte, daß sie Gefangene gern zu Tode foltern. Unter allen Nomadenstämmen des Orients ist keiner so gefürchtet wie die Orks. Ihre Blutrünstigkeit wird nur noch von ihrer Häßlichkeit übertroffen. Mit fast allen anderen Stämmen stehen sie im Krieg oder in Blutrache. Sie sind heimtückisch, grausam und - soweit es ihre beschränkten geistigen Fähigkeiten zulassen - hinterlistig. Wir hatten Geschichten über ihre Taten gehört, bei denen kräftigere Männer als ich sich vor Ekel übergeben mußten.

Halef war auffallend schweigsam. Ich sah, daß er noch über das Gesehene nachgrübelte. Schließlich wandte er sich an mich: "Sihdi, deine Weisheit reicht von hier bis an die Grenzen des Meeres und noch darüber hinaus bis ins Bilad el Amirika (4). Du liest die Fährten der wilden Tiere und die Spuren der Menschen und erkennst darin Dinge, die sie nicht einmal selber wissen; das habe ich bei dir schon oft erlebt."

Ich dachte mir, daß dies die Einleitung zu einer Frage sei und blieb still. Ich hatte mich nicht getäuscht.

"Du hast vorhin behauptet, daß der Gefangene seine Mantelspange absichtlich weggeworfen hat."

"Ganz recht."

"Oh, Sihdi, in der letzten halben Stunde hat meine Weisheit versucht, die deinige einzuholen, aber sie ist gar zu langsam und dreht sich immer nur im Kreise, so daß mir nun ganz schwindlig ist. Sag mir, Sihdi, könnte es nicht auch sein, daß der Gefangene die Spange ganz zufällig verloren hat oder daß sie abgerissen wurde, als die Orks ihn wieder einfingen?"

"Beides ist nicht völlig unmöglich, aber jedenfalls höchst unwahrscheinlich," klärte ich ihn auf. "Du hast die Spange selbst in der Hand gehabt. War sie beschädigt oder verbogen?"

"Nein, sie war wie neu."

"Hingen Fäden oder Fasern oder gar Stoffetzen daran?"

"Nein."

"Das bedeutet, daß sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gewaltsam abgerissen wurde, denn bei einer solchen Behandlung wird oft das Gewand beschädigt und die Nadel oder die Nadelrast, wenn nicht die ganze Spange, verbogen. Dies war bei der Buchenblattspange nicht der Fall."

"Ja, das verstehe ich," sagte Halef langsam. "Aber könnte sie nicht ganz zufällig verlorengegangen sein?"

"Ausgerechnet am Endpunkt der Flucht? Das ist ebenso unwahrscheinlich. Und dann hätte der Flüchtling seinen Mantel verloren, den er im Dunkeln und verfolgt von den Orks sicher nicht wieder aufgehoben hätte. Nein, es war ein geplantes Wegwerfen, und seinen Mantel hat er danach gut festgehalten oder vorher schon auf andere Weise befestigt."

"Wenn du es erklärst, Sihdi, scheint alles so klar und einfach zu sein. Wie kommt es nur, daß meine Weisheit nicht den klaren und einfachen Weg findet, sondern sich in Spiralen verläuft?"

"Laß es dich nicht betrüben, mein guter Halef," tröstete ich ihn. "Deduktives Denken ist nun mal nicht jedermanns Sache. Ein Scheik der Haddedihn braucht andere Qualitäten."

Während dieses Gesprächs waren auf der Orkspur am Horizont dunkle Punkte aufgetaucht. Ich zog mein Fernrohr aus der Satteltasche und stellte fest, daß es sich tatsächlich um die Orks handelte. Es war eine große Gruppe und sie waren in dauernder Bewegung. Von dem Gefangenen sah ich nichts, was aber zu erwarten war, denn dieser wurde sicher ganz in der Mitte gehalten. Ich beobachtete sie eine Viertelstunde lang, um ihre Geschwindigkeit zu schätzen. Wir schlugen nun einen Bogen nach Süden, um aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld zu kommen und sie ungesehen zu überholen. Am frühen Nachmittag hielten wir wieder nördlich auf die Hügel zu. Bisher hatten die Orks sich am Fuß der Hügel gehalten und ich war mir sicher, daß sie dies weiterhin tun würden. Wir nahmen an, daß sie auch während der Nacht weiterlaufen und nur ab und zu eine kürzere Rast einlegen würden. Das machte es schwierig, im Voraus einen Punkt zu wählen, an dem sie halten würden. Dem mußten wir abhelfen, indem wir sie zum Halten zwangen. Wenn wir ein Lagerfeuer entzündeten, dann würden die Orks mit Sicherheit Späher dorthin schicken und den Haupttrupp in der Nähe halten lassen. Ich entschied mich für eine Stelle in flachwelligem Terrain, die mir günstig erschien und wo ein kleines Wäldchen uns Schutz und Deckung bot. Nun berechnete ich den Standort des Lagerfeuers so, daß die Orkgruppe in der Nähe des Wäldchens zum Stillstand kommen müßte, während sie Späher zum Feuer sandte.

Halef war Feuer und Flamme. Er hatte schon einige Male unter meiner Aufsicht Feinde beschleichen dürfen und rechnete darauf, dies auch heute wieder zu tun. Umso enttäuschter war er, als ich ihm eröffnete, er müsse auf der anderen Seite des Wäldchens bei den Pferden bleiben. Als ich ihm auseinandersetzte, daß er zum Beschleichen so zahlreicher und gefährlicher Feinde noch zu ungeübt sei, empfand er dies als Zurücksetzung und schmollte. Es half nichts, daß ich ihm erklärte, wie bedeutend, ja überlebenswichtig für uns die Sicherheit der Pferde war. Ich konnte sein kindisches Verhalten nicht weiter beachten, denn wir hatten die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Das Feuer war zu entzünden, wobei ich darauf achten mußte, daß es möglichst lange brannte, denn wir konnten zwischendurch kein neues Holz nachlegen. So suchte ich nur solche Hölzer aus, die sehr langsam brennen - auch hierbei wäre der kleine Hadschi überfordet gewesen - und schichtete sie in der Art und Weise, die die Apatschen _Oro-Druin_ nennen, was soviel wie "lang andauernde Glut" bedeutet. Darauf begaben wir uns auf die dem Fluß zugewandte Seite des Wäldchens, wo ich einen geschützten Platz für Halef und die Pferde auswählte. Nun konnten wir uns etwas ausruhen und eine vorgezogene Abendmahlzeit verzehren, während wir auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit warteten. Zu Beginn der Dämmerung erhob ich mich, gab Halef meine Gewehre und schärfte ihm nochmals ein, sehr vorsichtig zu sein und diesen Platz nicht zu verlassen. Er schien sich mit seiner Rolle abzufinden. Ich eilte nun zu der vorbereiteten Feuerstelle und entzündete das Feuer, aber derart, daß es in den nächsten Stunden nur mit kleiner Flamme brennen würde. Dann suchte ich meinen Beobachtungsposten am Wald auf, versteckte mich hinter einigen Büschen, die mir einen guten Überblick über den Waldrand und die Ebene erlaubten, und wartete. Bald war es völlig dunkel. Nach meinen Berechnungen würden die Orks erst gegen Mitternacht eintreffen, und so vertrieb ich mir die Zeit, indem ich den Koran aus dem Gedächtnis Sure für Sure vom Arabischen ins Persische übersetzte.  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fußnoten  
(1) siehe Karl May, Gesammelte Werke, Band 135: In den Schluchten des Ered Nimrais.  
(2) siehe Karl May, Gesammelte Werke, Band 6: Der Schut.  
(3) siehe Karl May, Gesammelte Werke, Band 142: Verwehte Spuren.  
(4) Amerika

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Falls es hier irgendwelche May/Tolkien-Fans gibt, denen dieses Geschreibsel gefällt, zeige ich mich vielleicht geneigt, weiterzuschreiben. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Hey, hier gibt's tatsächlich einige Fans. Na, da muß ich doch einfach weiterschreiben. 

Kapitel 2

Wie sich herausstellte, waren die Orks noch schneller, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich schätzte die Zeit auf elf Uhr, als mir ein übler Gestank in die Nase wehte, der das Herannahen der Orkschar ankündigte. Bald konnte ich sie sehen: ein dunkler Haufen, der sich mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit näherte. Dann wurden sie langsamer; sie hatten das Feuer entdeckt. Tatsächlich blieben sie nicht weit von meinem Versteck entfernt halten und beratschlagten. Aber dann setzten sie sich alle ohne Ausnahme in Bewegung und begannen, die Feuerstelle einzukreisen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Was immer man über sie sagen mochte, diese Orks waren geradezu tollkien (5).

Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen vorsichtig zu folgen. Glücklicherweise kannte ich das Gelände besser als sie, was mir nun zustatten kam. Ich schlug einen Bogen und näherte mich der Feuerstelle langsam von Osten. Hier konnte ich einige Bodenwellen und ein wenig spärliches Gebüsch als Deckung benutzen. Eine größere Gruppe Orks fand ich rund um das Feuer versammelt, dessen nähere Umgebung sie wohl schon abgesucht hatten. Andere waren noch im Gelände unterwegs, denn ich vernahm ihre Stimmen. Glücklicherweise hatte ich vor meiner Abreise daheim ein Lehrbuch des Orkischen durchgeblättert, so daß ich diese Sprache in vier verschiedenen Dialekten verstehen und fließend sprechen konnte. Wie ich nun hörte, gehörten die Orks zwei verschiedenen Gruppen an, die unter sich manchmal ihren jeweiligen Orkdialekt sprachen, meistens aber Westron benutzten. Dieses Westron, eine Art lingua franca hiesiger Gegend, hatte ich mir ebenso wie Halef schon bei unserem letzten Aufenthalte in Rohan angeeignet.

"Ich glaub nicht, daß das ein Feuer von den Pferdeleuten ist," sagte einer der Orks. "Was meinst du, Glukgluk?"

Der Angesprochene, ein untersetzter, kräftiger Ork mit einer S-Rune auf dem Helm und einer weißen Hand auf dem Schild, antwortete: "Wenn ihr die Schnauze haltet und mithelft, zu suchen, dann werden wir sie schon finden, wer immer sie sind. Also los! Und ein paar von euch bleiben bei den Gefangenen!"

Damit zog der größere Teil der Orks ab und verstreute sich im Terrain. Nun konnte ich sehen, daß zwei Gefangene, klein wie Kinder, nahe beim Feuer lagen. Sie waren gefesselt und rührten sich nicht.

Plötzlich erhob sich in einiger Entfernung lautes Geschrei. Dazwischen vernahm ich deutlich die Stimme von Halef: "Laßt mich los, ihr Gewürm, ihr häßlichen Ungeheuer!"

Oh, dieser unglückselige Hadschi! Er hatte meine Weisungen mißachtet und sich anschleichen wollen. Dabei war er von den Orks übertölpelt worden. Das hatte er nun davon! Wie konnte ich ihm helfen? Zunächst einmal gar nicht, da er sicher inmitten der Orkmeute steckte. Ich mußte warten, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Die meisten der noch ums Feuer stehenden Orks rannten zu der Stelle, von woher der Lärm ertönte. Einer der Gefangenen wurde von seinem Wächter einfach über die Schulter geworfen und mit ins Dunkel getragen. Ein Ork, der offenbar für den anderen Gefangenen verantwortlich war, machte Anstalten, auch diesen aufzuheben, ließ ihn dann aber doch liegen und blieb bei ihm stehen. Er lauschte in Richtung des Lärms und wendete mir dabei den Rücken zu. Als alle anderen Orks aus dem Lichtschein des Feuers verschwunden waren, konnte ich handeln. Ich schnellte mich zu dem Ork hin, richtete mich hinter ihm auf und versetzte ihm einen Fausthieb an die Schläfe. Das war mein berühmter Jagdhieb, der mir in den Prärien des Wilden Westens den Ehrennamen "Old Shatterhand" eingebracht hatte und mit dem ich den stärksten Menschen wie einen Klotz zu Fall bringen konnte. Offenbar hatte der Ork noch nichts davon gehört, denn anstatt bewußtlos niederzusinken drehte er sich um, fletschte die Zähne und ging auf mich los. Ich wich behende aus und schmetterte ihm mein Kinn an die Faust. Als er verblüfft innehielt, rammte ich ihm mit Wucht meinen Magen ins Knie, so daß ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Er stieß ein heiseres gelächterartiges Keuchen aus. In diesem Moment raffte sich der Knabe trotz seiner gefesselten Glieder auf und warf sich mit den Worten "**Ah, Elb, errett' Gilthoniel**!" gegen die Beine des Orks. Dieser verlor das Gleichgewicht, strauchelte, stürzte nach hinten und schlug hart mit dem Kopf gegen einen kleinen Felsen. Ich griff mir den Knaben, nahm ihn der Einfachheit halber unter den Arm, sprang aus dem vom Feuer beleuchteten Bereich und lief durch die Dunkelheit davon. Aus den Worten, die er eben ausgestoßen hatte, entnahm ich, daß sein Name Gilthoniel war und daß er mich für einen Elbenkrieger hielt, der ihn erretten sollte – eine Verwechslung, die im Dunkeln ganz verständlich war. Es war nicht das erstemal, daß ich wegen meiner ehrfurchtgebietenden Gestalt und meiner ebenmäßigen Züge für einen Elben gehalten wurde. Nach einer Weile hatten wir eine ausreichende Entfernung zum Orklager erreicht, so daß wir keine Verfolgung zu fürchten hatten. Ich konnte Gilthoniel niedersetzen und endlich seine Fesseln lösen.

"Ich danke dir, Herr!" sagte er in Westron, "Das war Rettung aus höchster Not. Und doch betrübt es mich zutiefst, daß mein Freund Merry noch in ihrer Gewalt ist, ebenso wie der andere Gefangene, den sie gerade anschleppten."

"Das war mein Freund," antwortete ich, "und sei beruhigt: Keiner von beiden wird sich lange in ihren Händen befinden, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Ich bin Kara Ben Nemsi, ein Effendi aus dem fernen Dschermanistan, und ich werde sie befreien. Aber komm jetzt, Gilthoniel. Wir müssen meine Pferde erreichen und die Orks überholen. Wenn der Tag anbricht, unterhalten wir uns weiter." Bald waren wir bei den Pferden. Ich kürzte Halefs Steigbügel für Gilthoniel und ließ ihn aufsteigen, dann ritten wir eilends nach Westen, um die Orks zu überholen.

Als der Morgen anbrach, machten wir Rast und lagerten an einer geschützten Stelle unweit des Flusses. Nun hatte ich zum ersten Mal Gelegenheit, meinen Begleiter bei Tageslicht in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war einer der merkwürdigsten Beduinen, den ich je gesehen hatte. Außerordentlich klein von Statur erwies er sich nicht als Kind, sondern als ein kleinwüchsiger junger Mann von etwa 20 Jahren. Er hatte ein offenes, ehrliches Gesicht und war gesund und wohlgenährt, wenn auch im Moment noch von den Strapazen der Gefangenschaft geschwächt. Ich hatte ihm Brot, Dörrfleisch und einige Süßspeisen, die wir in Arda erstanden hatten, angeboten und er tat sein Möglichstes, um "seine verpaßten Mahlzeiten nachzuholen", wie er es ausdrückte. Sein Name war nicht, wie ich angenommen hatte, Gilthoniel, sondern Peregrin Tûk, genannt Pippin, und er gehörte zu den Beni Hobbit im Lande Shair. Die Hobbits waren, erzählte er, alle so klein wie er, weswegen sie von anderen Stämmen als "Halblinge" bezeichnet wurden. Und sie hatten auch alle diese kräftigen und wollig behaarten Füße, die mir gleich an ihm aufgefallen waren. Solche Konditionen werden bei isolierten Völkerstämmen oft durch jahrhundertelange Inzucht verursacht. Ich konnte aber erfreut feststellen, daß er geistig völlig normal und dazu recht mitteilsam war. Als ich nach dem Essen meine Pfeife stopfte, war er überglücklich, es mir gleichtun zu können, da ihm die Orks alle persönlichen Gegenstände gelassen hatten, darunter auch seine Pfeife. Der _Hâsh_ schien ihm jedoch nicht gut zu bekommen – er war sein einheimisches Shair-Kraut gewöhnt – denn die Geschichte, die er mir beim Rauchen auftischte, war in höchstem Maße ungewöhnlich. Auch wenn ich die übliche Erfindungs- und Übertreibungssucht und die blumige Redeweise der Orientalen berücksichtigte, hatte ich Schwierigkeiten, in dieser Geschichte den wahren Kern zu finden. Und doch schien er nicht alles zu sagen, was er hätte sagen können, wie ich aus einigen Pausen und Stockungen entnahm. Ich möchte meine Leser nicht mit einer Wiederholung dieser phantastischen Erzählung langweilen, sondern nur soviel sagen, daß es um die Ausführung eines überaus wichtigen Auftrags ging, mit dem neun Gefährten beauftragt waren, die zu fünf verschiedenen Stämmen gehörten. Neben Pippin waren drei weitere Hobbits beteiligt, von denen einer eine besondere Stellung unter diesen Gefährten einzunehmen schien. Ihr Chabir (6) war ein weiser alter Mann namens Gandalf gewesen. Er war in einem unterirdischen Gang im Kampf mit einem wilden Tier gefallen, wohl einem Bären, den Pippin jedoch in seiner Erzählung mit einem brennenden Fell, einem aufrechten Gang, schattenartigen Flügeln und verschiedenen anderen Unmöglichkeiten ausstattete. Mindestens ein weiteres Mitglied der Gemeinschaft war von den Orks getötet worden, aber Pippin und Merry hatten gehofft, daß die anderen den Orks nachfolgen und sie befreien würden. Ich notierte mir diese Erzählung in meinem Tagebuch und nahm mir insgeheim vor, alle Hobbits, die ich traf, nach Geschichten auszufragen.

Pippins grauer Burnus schien stets die Farben der Umgebung anzunehmen. Er bot deshalb eine vorzügliche Tarnung, wie sie mir beim Anschleichen höchst willkommen gewesen wäre. Der Umhang stammte, wie er mir erzählte, aus Lórien und war von den dort ansässigen Elben hergestellt worden. Als ich ihn mit meiner Taschenlupe untersuchte, erkannte ich, daß darin Fäden aus einem reflektierenden Material eingewebt waren, das ich jedoch nicht näher identifizieren konnte. Ich beschloß, auf der Heimreise durch Lórien zu reiten, um mir die Freundschaft der dortigen Elben und einige dieser bemerkenswerten Mäntel zu erwerben. Ich erfuhr nun auch, daß die Mantelspange, die ich klugerweise für Pippins Gefährten liegengelassen hatte, ebenfalls eine elbische Arbeit war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fußnoten  
(5) Anmerkung des Verlegers: sächsisch für "tollkühn". Karl May verfiel hier ungewollt in seinen Heimatdialekt.  
(6) Führer

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Kapitel 3

So, hier kommt nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Ich widme es Dagmar, mit herzlichem Dank für ihre Werbung und weil ich es ohne ihre hartnäckigen Bemühungen wohl noch immer nicht fertig hätte. Sogar Karl Mays "Ave Maria" hat sie nächtelang unter meinem Fenster gesungen ;-) Wenn das nicht inspiriert ...

N.B.  
Ich habe das Kapitel am Ende noch etwas ergänzt, damit es nicht gar so kurz wirkt.

**Kapitel 3**

Wir schlugen ein scharfes Tempo an, um die Orks erneut zu überholen und legten an diesem Tage nur zweimal für kurze Zeit eine Rast ein. Der Hobbit war das Reiten nicht gewöhnt und hatte einige Schwierigkeiten, sich den ganzen Tag über im Sattel zu halten. Glücklicherweise war Barkh ein hochedles Tier, das es seinem Reiter so leicht wie nur möglich machte. Pippin hielt sich tapfer und versicherte, um seinen Freund Merry zu befreien, alles aushalten zu können. Ich befürchtete zwar insgeheim, daß er sich wund reiten könnte, doch war dies im Augenblick nicht zu ändern. Auch wenn die Beni Hobbit keine geborenen Reiter waren, so schienen sie doch zähe, widerstandsfähige Naturen zu sein, was mir jetzt nur lieb sein konnte.

Gegen Abend näherten wir uns wieder dem Waldland. Ein kleiner Bach, der sich vom Walde her kommend durch die Steppe schlängelte, um in den Fluß zu münden, gab uns die höchst willkommene Gelegenheit, ohne auffällige Spuren zu hinterlassen zum Walde hinüber zu wechseln. Unter den Bäumen wurde es bereits dunkel und ich machte mir Sorgen, ob ich die Geschwindigkeit der Orks auch dieses Mal richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Da rief Pippin: "Schau dort, Kara Ben Nemsi!" und deutete nach Osten. Da kamen sie, die Orks. Ihre Gruppe war nicht mehr geschlossen, sondern in eine lange, unterbrochene Linie auseinandergezogen. Sie kamen mit großer Schnelligkeit über die Ebene gelaufen und hielten auf den Wald zu. Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sie vor einem Feinde flohen, denn viele sahen sich immer wieder um. Zwei kräftige Orks trugen Halef und Merry auf dem Rücken, sie waren unter den vordersten und bereits gut zu erkennen. Um nicht gesehen zu werden, wichen wir weiter unter die Bäume zurück, wo uns die hereinbrechende Dämmerung zusätzlichen Schutz gewährte. Ich gab Pippin mein Messer, damit er nicht ganz waffenlos war. Zwar hatte ich nicht die Absicht, ihn einem Kampf auszusetzen, aber es war besser, für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein.

Die ersten Orks verschwanden in einem kleinen Wäldchen, das auf einem Hügel zwischen ihnen und dem Rand des eigentlichen, geschlossenen Waldes lag, wo wir uns gerade befanden. Und nun tauchten am Horizont Reiter auf, die sich durch mein Fernglas wie Schattenrisse vor dem flammendroten Abendhimmel abzeichneten. Ich konnte weder ihr Aussehen noch ihre Kleidung genau erkennen, doch zweifelte ich nicht daran, daß es Rohirrim waren, denn dies war ihr Gebiet und mit den Orks lagen sie in dauernder Fehde. Die hinterste Orkgruppe war von den anderen durch eine weite Lücke getrennt und diesen Umstand nutzten die Reiter aus. Sie schnitten die Orks ab, zogen einen Kreis um sie und schossen vom Pferde aus Pfeile in die Gruppe hinein. Das war eine indianische Taktik, die ich den Rohirrim bei meinem letzten Aufenthalte in Rohan beigebracht hatte und es freute mich, zu sehen, wie geschickt und erfolgreich sie diese Technik anwendeten. Freilich wurden die Orks allmählich niedergemacht, denn die Rohirrim schossen, um zu töten. Hätte ich das Kommando über diese Reiter gehabt, so wäre nur auf die Beine gezielt worden.

Gerne wäre ich den Rohirrim jetzt entgegengeritten, aber ich kannte ihre tödliche Genauigkeit mit dem Bogen und der Lanze. Im Rausche des Kampfes und in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit war die Gefahr zu groß, daß sie erst schießen und dann fragen würden.

Als das Gemetzel auf der Grasebene vorüber war, umzingelten die Reiter den bewaldeten Hügel, auf den die übrigen Orks sich geflüchtet hatten. Es war nun Nacht geworden und rings um den Hügel loderten bald die Wachtfeuer der Rohirrim. Sie selbst hielten sich außerhalb des Lichtscheins der Feuer auf und zogen wachsam ihre Kreise, um Ausbrüche der Orks zu verhindern. Einmal gab es Geschrei an der Ostseite der Kuppe und kurz darauf kamen einige Reiter durch den Feuerkreis zurückgeprescht: Ein Stoßtrupp offenbar, der die Orks angegriffen und beunruhigt hatte. Der Befehlshaber der Rohirrim war wagemutig und kühn. Vielleicht war es Théodred, der Sohn des Scheiks, oder Éomer, der Neffe, die ich beide gut kannte, seit ich sie damals in Kampftaktik unterwiesen hatte (1). Ich freute mich auf unser Wiedersehen. Gleichzeitig war ich in Sorge um Halef und Merry. Aber im Moment sah es so aus, als wollten die Rohirrim das Tageslicht abwarten, um anzugreifen. Wir brachten unsere Pferde etwas tiefer in den Wald hinein und pflockten sie auf einer kleinen Waldwiese an, dann kehrten wir zum Waldrand zurück, denn ich mußte ein wachsames Auge auf die Kampfhandlungen haben. Pippin bat ich jedoch, zu schlafen, wenn er es vermochte, und der anstrengende Ritt und die vorangegangene Gefangenschaft bewirkten tatsächlich, daß er bald tief und ruhig, von seinem Elbenmantel zugedeckt im Moose schlummerte. Ich lehnte mich an einen Baumstamm, um die weitere Entwicklung in dem Orkwäldchen zu beobachten. Aber im Moment war es ruhig, so daß ich meine Gedanken schweifen lassen konnte.

Es ist etwas ganz Eigenes, eine Nacht allein in der Wildnis zu verbringen, wo sich der unermeßliche Sternenhimmel über einem wölbt. Da saß ich an einem Waldrande in Rohan, in unmittelbarer Nähe von Feinden, die uns, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, erbarmungslos niedergemacht hätten und gleichzeitig in der Nähe von Freunden, die von uns nichts wußten und von denen wir, hätten wir uns genähert, wohl mit Orks verwechselt und angegriffen worden wären. Und mit jeder Stunde, die verging, wurde Halefs und Merrys Situation verzweifelter. Aber ich verzagte nicht. Ich wußte mich in der Hand Gottes, einer Hand, die mich schon immer auf meinen Reisen geleitet und beschützt hatte, einer Hand, die mich auch hier nicht im Stich lassen, sondern sicher durch alle Gefahren lenken würde. Diese unerschütterliche Gewißheit und das Vertrauen auf meine eigenen Fähigkeiten gaben mir Ruhe und Sicherheit, während manch anderer an meiner Stelle wohl nervös und unruhig gewesen wäre.

Plötzlich glaubte ich, am gegenüberliegenden Waldrand eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen. Es war wohl mehr ein Gefühl als eine genaue Beobachtung, aber dieses Gefühl hatte mich nicht getäuscht. Ein paar dunkle Gestalten schienen sich an einer unbewachten Stelle zwischen zwei Wachtfeuern hindurchschleichen zu wollen. Bald sah ich sie genauer, jedoch ohne Einzelheiten erkennen zu können. Es waren vier. Einer von ihnen war sehr klein - wie ein Hobbit. Vorsichtig weckte ich Pippin und schärfte ihm ein, sich ganz still zu verhalten. Drei der Gestalten waren plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie mußten sich ins Gras gelegt haben. Wir hörten das Schnauben eines Pferdes, als einer der Rohirrim sich dem einen noch stehenden Ork näherte, dann glaubte ich, eine Lanze blinken zu sehen und für einen Moment verschmolzen der schattenhafte Reiter und der Ork zu einem größeren Schatten, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und der Reiter trabte weiter, während ein bewegungsloser, dunkler Fleck im Gras zurückblieb. Der Reiter hatte den Ork niedergemacht.

Nun mußte ich besonders aufmerksam sein. Und tatsächlich - nach kurzem Warten erhoben sich die drei übrigen Gestalten und bewegten sich über die Wiese fast genau auf unseren Standort zu. Als der Schein eines der Wachtfeuer sie uns als scharf abgesetzte Silhouetten sichtbar machte, erkannte ich Halef und einen Hobbit, die ein Ork mit gezücktem Schwert vor sich her trieb. Leise gebot ich Pippin, sich hinter einen dicken Baumstamm zu kauern und postierte mich selbst hinter einen großen Baum am Waldrand. Ich hatte Glück. Nur ein paar Meter von mir entfernt betraten die drei den Wald. Kaum war der Ork an mir vorüber gekommen, da trat ich vor und schlug ihn mit einem wohlgezielten Fausthieb an den Schädel nieder. Er sank ins Moos, war aber nicht vollends betäubt. Die Beni Ork hatten harte Schädel. Ich preßte ihm seine Arme auf den Rücken und rief Pippin herbei, der sogleich sein Messer zog und die Fesseln von Merry und Halef zertrennte.

"Hamdulillah!" rief Halef leise und rieb sich die Handgelenke. "Endlich frei!"

Pippin half Merry beim Aufstehen; er war am längsten in Gefangenschaft gewesen und daher recht schwach.

"Gebt mir eure Riemen, damit ich den Ork fesseln kann," bat ich sie und zog meinen Gefangenen empor, bis er auf seinen krummen Beinen stand. Der geistesgegenwärtige Halef hatte die Lederriemen bereits eingesammelt und reichte sie mir gerade, als der Ork sich mit großer Kraft zu wehren begann. Ich zog ihm seinen eigenen Krummdolch aus dem Gürtel, preßte ihm die Spitze in den vorstehenden Adamsapfel und raunte ihm in Orkisch zu: "Halt still, du häßliche Kröte, oder ich schlitze dich auf von der Kehle bis zum Bauch! Und unterm Bauch, da auch!"

Orkisch ist eine Sprache, die beim unbefangenen Hörer stets den Eindruck tiefster Profanität hinterläßt. Ich mußte mich aber solch drastischer Ausdrücke bedienen, weil ich sonst von diesen unzivilisierten Leuten nicht ernst genommen worden wäre. Selbstverständlich hätte ich meine Drohung niemals wahrgemacht. Wie meine Leser wissen, trachte ich nicht nach dem Blute meiner Feinde, sondern suche sie zu schonen, wo immer es nur möglich ist. Der Ork rollte seine gelben Augen und zitterte. Dann spürte ich etwas auf meinen Stiefel tropfen. Er hatte sich vor Angst eingenäßt. Ich hielt daraufhin etwas mehr Abstand zu ihm, ohne aber das Messer von seiner Gurgel zu nehmen. "Wie ist dein Name?" fragte ich ihn.

"Leckmich!" grunzte er.

"_Sequil Beggins_! – Frecher Lümmel!" fuhr Halef ihn erbost auf arabisch an.

"Ruhig, Halef," gebot ich, "Ich glaube, er hat meine Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantwortet. Ist es nicht so, Leckmich?"

"Jo," knurrte der Ork.

"Hör mir gut zu, Leckmich. Ich werde dir jetzt die Hände fesseln. Läßt du dies ruhig geschehen, dann passiert dir nichts, aber wenn du dich wehrst, so wirst du die Klinge deines eigenen Messers zu fühlen bekommen. Wirst du dich fügen?"

Der Ork grunzte zustimmend und hielt wirklich still, während ich ihn band.

Kaum war ich damit fertig, da ließ Halef einen unterdrückten Warnruf hören. "Sihdi, Sihdi, es kommen noch mehr Orks!"

Er blickte hinaus auf die Ebene, wo sich ein dunkler Haufen näherte. Es war eine größere Gruppe von fünfzehn bis zwanzig Orks, die von den hinter ihnen brennenden Wachtfeuern schwach beleuchtet wurden. Sie kamen direkt auf uns zu. Ab und zu sah man in der Dunkelheit ihre Fangzähne aufblitzen.

"Schnell!" rief ich Merry und Pippin zu, "Lauft weiter in den Wald hinein und wartet dann auf uns!" Damit warf ich Halef einen meiner Revolver zu und zog den Henrystutzen aus dem Futteral, ohne mich um die erschreckten Blicke der beiden Beni Hobbit zu kümmern, die das blitzende Metall anstarrten, als hätten sie noch nie im Leben eine Feuerwaffe gesehen. Ich legte an und gab in rascher Folge einige Schüsse auf die vordersten der Orks ab. Gleichzeitig feuerte Halef mit dem Revolver. Mehrere Orks stürzten, einige humpelten weiter, aber sie wechselten die Richtung und hielten sich entlang des Waldrands nach Westen. Wir hatten sie erfolgreich von unserem Aufenthaltsort abgelenkt. Die Schüsse hatten, wie zu erwarten war, auch die Rohirrim aufmerksam gemacht und bald erschien eine Gruppe von Reitern wie Geister aus der Dunkelheit, orientierte sich an dem Schreien und Keuchen der verwundeten Orks und folgte ihnen nach. Schon waren sie so weit von uns entfernt, daß wir nur undeutlich wahrnahmen, wie die Reiter sie einholten und angriffen. Todesschreie gellten durch die Nacht. Halef und ich hatten uns ein paar Schritte in den Wald hinein zurückgezogen und verhielten uns still, bis die Kampfgeräusche aufhörten. Die Rohirrim streiften langsam über das Grasland und suchten nach verwundeten oder sich tot stellenden Orks. Unser Gefangener, der zu unseren Füßen lag und alles gehört hatte, gab keinen Laut von sich. Nach dem Geruch zu urteilen, der ihn umwaberte, war er erneut ein Opfer seiner schwachen Blase geworden. Ich mußte an das Dichterwort von den "tausend Wohlgerüchen des Orients" denken. Ja, zuhause im Lehnstuhl läßt sich so etwas leicht niederschreiben. Wie hätte wohl eine Dichternase unsere gegenwärtige Lage empfunden: der stinkende Ork neben uns, der scharfe Geschmack des Schießpulvers an unseren Händen und Wangen, die Leichen draußen auf der Ebene, von denen der Geruch von altem Schweiß und frischem Blut aufstieg, darunter gemischt die Ausdünstungen der Pferde und der Rauch von den Holzfeuern, der gelegentlich herüberwehte. So verbrachten wir den restlichen Teil der wachsamen Nacht.

Kaum streckte die erste Ahnung des Morgengrauens ihre blassen Arme über die Ebene, da begannen die Rohirrim sich um die Waldkuppe zu formieren. Jetzt würden wir uns ihnen bald zeigen können, aber zuerst mußten wir die Hobbits holen. Leckmich hatte neben uns her zu gehen, als ich den spärlichen Spuren zu folgen versuchte, die Merry und Pippin hinterlassen hatten. Leider war der Boden streckenweise felsig und die Spuren demzufolge kaum zu finden. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn weit konnten sie ja nicht gelaufen sein. Nachdem wir uns weit genug vom Waldrand entfernt hatten, begannen wir, nach ihnen zu rufen. Als ihre Spur nicht mehr zu erkennen war, schlug ich erst einen Bogen nach Osten und dann nach Westen, aber ohne Erfolg. Nichts. Keine Antwort, kein Laut, kein Rascheln, so weit wir auch in den Wald hineingingen. Die beiden Hobbits waren verschwunden.


	4. Kapitel 4

Wichtig: Bevor ihr hier loslest, schaut euch bitte auch die neu ergänzten letzten Passagen von Kapitel 3 an.

Kapitel 5 kann frühestens folgen, wenn ich Anfang/Mitte Juni wieder aus dem Ausland zurück bin, bis dahin müßt ihr leider warten. Aber eure Reaktionen finde ich sehr motivierend. **Vielen herzlichen Dank an alle Reviewer**! Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben - auch wenn der Schreibfluß vielleicht ab und zu durch Privatleben und Beruf oder durch eine kleine Balrog-Story ;-) abgelenkt wird. Die Arwen-Kara Ben Nemsi-Szene ist zwar fertig, kommt aber erst in einem späteren Kapitel dran.

Kapitel 4

Was hatte Merry und Pippin nur in solche Panik versetzt? Sie mußten doch gemerkt haben, daß ich die Orks durch meine Schüsse aufgehalten hatte. Aber nach allem, was sie bei diesen Scheusalen durchgemacht hatten, war die Angst wohl übermächtig geworden. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, daß ich nicht besser auf sie aufgepaßt hatte.

Gern hätte ich jetzt die Rohirrim getroffen, um mit ihrem Anführer zu sprechen, aber das hätte uns zu viel Zeit gekostet. Die beiden Beni Hobbit waren wichtiger. Ganz alleine, ohne Nahrung oder Werkzeug und fast unbewaffnet - wenigstens trug Pippin noch immer mein Messer bei sich - mußten wir ihnen unbedingt Hilfe bringen. Wir begaben uns zu der kleinen Lichtung, wo unsere Pferde die Nacht verbracht hatten. Barkh wieherte vor Freude, als er seinen Herrn erkannte und rieb seine Schnauze zärtlich an Halefs Schulter. Nachdem ich die Handfesseln unseres Gefangenen durch ein Seil mit meinem Sattelknauf verbunden hatte, so daß er neben meinem Pferd her zu gehen hatte, saßen wir auf und ritten langsam - da der streckenweise ziemlich dichte Wald ein schnelleres Fortkommen nicht möglich machte - zu der Stelle, wo wir die Spuren der Hobbits zuletzt gesehen hatten.

Seit seiner Befreiung hatte ich Halef kein einziges Wort des Tadels hören lassen. Zuerst hatte ich ihn nicht vor den beiden Beni Hobbit zurechtweisen wollen, dann war keine Zeit für Gespräche gewesen. Jetzt machte es mir Spaß, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten. Er druckste herum und sah mich von der Seite an. Ich erkannte, daß ich es ihm etwas leichter machen mußte und erkundigte mich: "Willst du mich etwas fragen, lieber Halef?"

"Sihdi, zürnst du mir denn nicht?" fragte er kleinlaut.

"Ich zürne dir nicht, Halef," erwiderte ich. "Aber der Scheik der Haddedihn vom großen Stamm der Schammar sollte mehr Klugheit besitzen als sich wie eine Drossel fangen zu lassen."

"Oh, Sihdi," seufzte er. "Es ging so schnell, daß ich mich gar nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte. Ich beschlich die Orks und näherte mich ihnen vorsichtig, da wurde ich auf einmal von hinten gepackt und plötzlich waren sie über mir und überall um mich herum."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war unvorsichtig von dir. Mitten in der Nacht in unbekanntem Gelände und ohne ausreichende Übung eine unbekannte Anzahl von Feinden zu beschleichen. Du mußt doch einsehen, daß du noch nicht so viel Fertigkeit besitzt wie ich."

"Oh, das sehe ich ein, Sihdi, das sehe ich ein. Diese Einsicht ist schon gekommen, als mich diese Scheusale" - er warf einen wütenden Blick auf Leckmich - "gefesselt und mitgeschleppt haben. Ich war fast so zornig auf mich selbst wie auf sie. Und ich machte mir Gedanken, ob ich dich dadurch gefährdet hatte."

Ich war beruhigt, daß er sich so verständig zeigte. Die Gefangenschaft hatte ihm nicht geschadet und er würde ihn Zukunft hoffentlich umsichtiger handeln.

Wir waren nun an der Stelle angekommen, wo die Spur der Halblinge endete. Trotz sehr genauen Suchens konnte ich auf dem felsigen Untergrund nur wenige und unsichere Anhaltspunkte der weichen, unbeschuhten Füße der Hobbits entdecken. Ich hatte den Eindruck, als ob sie einfach weiter geradeaus gegangen waren und so beschlossen wir, uns in derselben Richtung zu halten.

Etwa um die Mitte des Vormittags erreichten wir eine kleine Schlucht, die wir an dieser Stelle mit den Pferden nicht überqueren konnten und blieben halten, um zu überlegen, in welche Richtung wir der Spalte folgen sollten. Ich blickte mich um. Es war wahrhaftig ein seltsamer Wald, unter dessen Laubdach wir hier wanderten. Viele seiner Bäume waren ganz gewöhnliche Bäume, und doch war er wie kein Wald, den ich jemals betreten hatte. So war die Kurdische Eiche - oder eine ihr nahestehende Art - zahlreich vertreten und es gab auch Buchen, Eschen und Ulmen. Aber die am häufigsten vorkommende Baumart, von der wir viele uralte Exemplare sahen, kannte ich nicht. Ihre Rinde war überall von Flechten überzogen, graubraunen Rindenflechten an den Stämmen und grünlichgrauen Bartflechten, die von den Ästen hingen. Ich zückte mein großes Bowiemesser - Pippin hatte nur mein kleineres Ersatzmesser erhalten - und näherte mich einem dieser Bäume, um Proben von Blättern und Rinde zu entnehmen und sie einem Bekannten, einem Botaniker an der Forstakademie Tharandt, mitzubringen. Gerade wollte ich die blitzende Klinge am Stamm ansetzen, da wurde mein Blick von einer Bewegung auf der anderen Seite der Schlucht abgelenkt. Dort sah ich die beiden Hobbits. Und nicht nur sie allein. Denn sie saßen im Geäst eines Baumes und wurden von ihm davongetragen! So schien es mir jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick.

"Allah kerim. Ein wandelnder Baum!" rief Halef, der denselben Eindruck hatte, verblüfft.

Und da erkannte ich ihn, obwohl ich seinesgleichen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Das mußte ein Ent sein, ein Angehöriger der geheimnisvollen Beni Ent, die in so vielen orientalischen Märchen verewigt sind. Ihre Suche nach den verlorenen Entweibern ist eines der immer wiederkehrenden Themen in den Erzählungen in "Tausend und einer Nacht". Ich hatte sie bisher für eine Legende gehalten. Nun sah ich einen Ent mit eigenen Augen. Er war stämmig, aber hoch aufgeschossen, mit langen dünnen Armen, die wie knorrige Äste wirkten. Durch die rindenartige und in Braun-, Grau- und Grüntönen gehaltene Kleidung wurde der vegetabile Eindruck noch verstärkt. Aber wir hatten keine Zeit, weitere Beobachtungen anzustellen, denn schon verschwanden der Ent und die Hobbits im dichten Walde. Wir hatten vor Erstaunen nicht daran gedacht, laut zu rufen und ich glaubte nicht, daß sie uns bemerkt hatten. Merry und Pippin schienen in ein Gespräch mit dem Ent vertieft gewesen zu sein.

Wir beschlossen, der Schlucht nach Norden zu folgen, da wir uns am Oberlauf des darin fließenden Baches mehr Chancen ausrechneten, daß die Schlucht niedriger würde. Unser Vorwärtskommen war jedoch langsam, und nach einer Stunde mußten wir einsehen, daß die Schlucht nicht nur noch unzugänglicher geworden war, sondern auch noch nach Osten abbog, also entgegen der Richtung, in die die Hobbits mit dem Ent gezogen waren. So kehrten wir um und erreichten nach weiteren zwei Stunden schließlich wieder die Nähe des Waldrands und erst hier, kurz vor der Mündung des Bachs in den Fluß, wurde die Schlucht gangbar. Nun hatten wir mehr als drei Stunden Zeit verloren und es würde eine weitere kosten, bis wir frühestens auf die Spuren des Ents treffen konnten. Daher beratschlagten wir und kamen zu dem Ergebnis, von einer weiteren Verfolgung abzusehen. Solange der Ent sie beherbergte, würde es den Hobbits gut gehen, sie waren also nicht länger in unmittelbarer Gefahr.

Stattdessen wendeten wir uns am Waldrand nach Osten, um auf die Rohirrim zu treffen. Vorher mußten wir jedoch über unseren Gefangenen entscheiden, denn den würde ein Treffen mit den Rohirrim unweigerlich das Leben kosten. Halef und ich waren uns schnell einig. Ich trat zu Leckmich und zerschnitt seine Fesseln. "Du bist frei."

Ungläubig blickte er mich an. "Saidîr meschugge? - Warum handelt ihr so seltsam?" fragte er.

"Wir sind Christen," erwiderte ich. "Christen trachten anderen Menschen nicht nach dem Leben. Unsere Religion lehrt uns, alles menschliche Leben zu achten und zu erhalten, sei es Freund oder Feind."

Er starrte mich mit aufgerissenen Augen an, offenbar begierig, mehr zu hören. Und so öffnete ich dieser nach Wahrheit dürstenden Seele den reichen Quell des Christentums und erzählte von Jesus, dem Erlöser, und von seinen Jüngern. Viele Stunden redete ich so und Leckmich wurde immer stiller und stiller. Andächtig glänzten mich seine vor Rührung verschleierten Augen an, als ich vom Kreuzestod unseres Heilands sprach, fiebrig zitterte er mit, als ich über die Missionsreisen des Paulus berichtete und die Irrungen und Wirrungen der Urkirche vor seinem geistigen Auge erstehen ließ. So sehr war sein von allem Hehren und Erhabenen entfremdeter Geist beeindruckt, daß er schließlich hintenübersank und in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht fiel. Ich war mir sicher, daß er diesen Tag nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Zum Abschied schenkte ich ihm ein Neues Testament in orkischer Sprache, das ich stets bei mir trug, und er dankte mir in schlichten, einfachen Worten: "Effendi, wennidî wiedersê ershlagidî. - Effendi, du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen." Damit verschwand er im Gebüsch. Ich sah ihm lange nach. Wieder ein Herz, in das ich den Samen des Christentums eingepflanzt hatte. Ich hoffte, daß er aufgehen und reiche Früchte tragen würde.


	5. Kapitel 5

Hier, meine lieben Freunde, folgt Kapitel 5. Ich weiß, daß euch die langen Wartezeiten auf den Wecker gehen, aber schneller schaffe ich es einfach nicht. Ich hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen so viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben hatte. *g*  
Dieses Kapitel ist **Boromir** gewidmet, dessen letzten review ich zwar per email bekommen habe, der aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen leider nicht in der Review-Liste angezeigt wird.  
**Dagmar** pflegt diese Story bereits bei Rollenspieler-Treffen abends am Lagerfeuer vorzulesen - ich fühle mich geehrt *tief verbeug*. Ein Grund mehr, schnell weiterzuschreiben. Aber jetzt geht's erstmal ein paar Wochen in Urlaub - und, ja, ich nehme zwar keinen Laptop, aber Papier und Bleistift mit. :-)

Kapitel 5

Nun ritten wir eiligst zurück nach Osten, fanden aber neben dem bewaldeten Hügel, auf dem die Orks sich verschanzt hatten, nur einen gewaltigen Aschehaufen, der noch rauchte und erkennen ließ, daß hier die Leichen der getöteten Orks verbrannt worden waren. Daneben waren ihre Waffen und Rüstungen aufgehäuft. Die Rohirrim hatten ihre Feinde besiegt. Nicht ohne eigene Verluste, wie wir sahen, denn in einiger Entfernung erhob sich ein frisches Hügelgrab, umgeben von einem Kreis aus fünfzehn Speeren. Hier waren die gefallenen Reiter bestattet. Nachdem ich kurz abgestiegen war und am Hügelgrab ein Gebet gesprochen hatte, beeilten wir uns, der Spur der Rohirrim zu folgen. Es würde nicht leicht sein, sie einzuholen, denn sie ritten schnell und hatten einen halben Tag Vorsprung. Auch fragte ich mich, ob es überhaupt notwendig war, sie jetzt zu treffen. Es mochte sinnvoller sein, direkt nach Edoras zu reiten. Aber da wir wußten, daß auch noch die Gefährten der beiden Hobbits aus dieser Richtung zu erwarten waren, trieben wir unsere Pferde an und hielten Ausschau.

Am frühen Nachmittag kamen wir durch unübersichtliches, hügeliges Gelände. Hier war erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit vonnöten, so daß wir langsamer vorankamen. Und in der Tat lohnte sich unsere Umsicht. Beinahe gleichzeitig entdeckten Halef und ich drei Gestalten, die nebeneinander im hohen Grase saßen. Hätten wir Merrys und Pippins Elbenmäntel nicht gekannt, so bin ich sicher, daß wir an ihnen vorbeigeritten wären, denn sie trugen die nämlichen Mäntel, ein jeder in passender Größe, wodurch sie in diesem Gelände nahezu unsichtbar waren. Als wir unsere Pferde vor ihnen zügelten und sie sich entdeckt sahen, standen sie auf. Es waren ein stattlicher, wachsamer Mensch, ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger, spitzohriger Elb und ein untersetzter, bärtiger Axtträger. Der Untersetzte sagte zu dem Elben: "Du hast die Wette gewonnen, Legolas, sie haben uns tatsächlich bemerkt. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

Der Elb erwiderte: "Ich sah es an der Art, wie dieser da" - er zeigte auf mich - "seine Augen schweifen ließ."

Der Untersetzte wanderte in einem Halbkreis um uns herum, unterzog mich und Halef einer ausführlichen Begutachtung, strich sich nachdenklich seinen Bart und meinte dann: "Besonders kräftig wirken sie nicht, aber sie sind über und über mit seltsamen Waffen behängt. Wie Rohirrim sehen sie nicht aus, jedenfalls nicht wie die, die wir getroffen haben. Wer oder was mögen sie wohl sein?"

Nun konnte Halef sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das wackere Kerlchen hatte schon bei Legolas' erster Bemerkung darauf gebrannt, etwas zu entgegnen, denn es paßte ihm gar nicht, wenn in der dritten Person von uns gesprochen wurde. Er trieb sein Pferd zwei Schritte vor und zeigte auf mich: "Ihr seht vor euch den berühmten Kara Ben Nemsi Effendi, einen gelehrten Emir aus dem fernen Dschermanistan. Seine Weisheit erstrahlt in allen Ländern des Ostens und Westens und sein Mut wird besungen in allen Ländern des Nordens und Südens. In den Bergen Kurdistans hat er den wilden Bären erlegt und in den Wüsten Arabiens ist er ganz alleine des Nachts dem Herrn mit dem dicken Kopfe (8) entgegengetreten und hat ihn mitsamt seinem Weib besiegt."

"Und wer bist _du_?" fragte der Untersetzte unbeeindruckt.

"Ich bin sein Freund und Beschützer, der Scheik der Haddedihn vom großen Stamme der Schammar. Man nennt mich Hadschi Halef Omar Ben Hadschi Abul Abbas Ibn Hadschi Dawuhd al Gossarah."

"Gesundheit!" wünschte der Untersetzte. "Soll ich dir ein Taschentuch leihen?"

Da war selbst der schlagfertige Halef einen Moment sprachlos. Dann erging er sich in einer langen Erklärung all seiner Namen und Titel und insbesondere der Bezeichnung "Hadschi" (Mekkapilger). Der Untersetzte schmunzelte. Als Halef geendet hatte, verbeugte er sich tief vor uns. "Ich bin Gimli, Glóins Sohn, zu euren Diensten."

Mein kleiner Halef, der stets bereit war, Höflichkeit mit Höflichkeit zu beantworten, stieg vom Pferd, um die Verbeugung zu erwidern. Auch ich schwang mich aus dem Sattel. Natürlich wußte ich aus Pippins Erzählungen schon, wen ich hier vor mir hatte.

Der Waldläufer trat vor und sprach: "Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Seid uns gegrüßt." Mehr sagte er nicht, doch sein Äußeres erzählte umso mehr. Sein Auge war klar und ohne Falsch, seine Rede ehrlich und gerade heraus und seine Kleidung einfach und zweckmäßig. Solche hohen, ehrfurchtgebietenden Gestalten bringt nur der rauhe Norden hervor. Ich war mir sicher, in die Augen eines Mannes zu blicken, der in seinem Leben mehr durchgemacht hatte als manch ein Heros der griechischen Sagen. Und doch ließ sein Verhalten auf gute Erziehung, ja auf Bildung und Weisheit schließen. Ich fühlte mich an Old Firehand (9) erinnert, den ich nur in der Blüte seines Alters gekannt hatte. Als junger Mann hätte er so aussehen können wie dieser Aragorn.

"Nicht alles, was Gold ist, funkelt, nicht jeder, der wandert, verlorn," ging es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf und unwillkürlich sprach ich die Zeilen laut aus.

Ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung zog über Aragorns Antlitz. "Woher kennt ihr diese Worte?" fragte er.

"Ich hörte sie einst im Norden, bei den Waldläufern," erwiderte ich, "und als ich euch sah, wurde ich daran erinnert."

Er betrachtete mich noch einmal erstaunt von oben bis unten. "Euer Blick ist scharf und euer Verstand spricht für sich, Kara Ben Nemsi," sagte er und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Dann hielt er mir seine Hand entgegen: "Hier, schlagt ein, und laßt uns Freunde sein!"

Ich ergriff seine Hand mit Freuden. Einen solchen Mann zum Verbündeten zu haben, konnte uns nur nutzen. Sein Händedruck war fest und hart und ich bemühte mich nach Kräften, ihn ebenso zu erwidern. Das schien er als Herausforderung zu empfinden, denn noch immer lächelnd verstärkte er den Druck, bis ich das Gefühl hatte, laut aufschreien zu müssen. Doch äußerlich gab ich mich ruhig und gelassen. Es gibt einen kleinen Trick beim Händedrücken, den mir vor Jahren ein Ringkämpfer beigebracht hatte und den ich nun anwendete. Ich spürte, wie Aragorns Hand und dann der ganze Arm zu zittern begannen. Sein Lächeln wurde starr und sein Atem ging schneller. Ich hätte wohl noch weiter zudrücken können, doch damit hätte ich riskiert, ihm die Hand zu brechen. Auch durfte ich ihn vor seinen Freunden nicht bloßstellen. So ließ ich los.

Erstaunt schaute er auf seine Hand, die gerötet war und zu schwellen begann. "Effendi!" rief er aus. "Du bist ja ein wahrer Beren! Und dabei siehst du aus, als ob du kein Wässerchen trüben könntest."

Ich lächelte. "Du siehst, es kommt nicht nur auf die Körperkraft an, mein guter Aragorn. Es gehören auch Fertigkeit und Übung dazu."

"Übung?" fragte der Waldläufer schmunzelnd. "Wer mag wohl freiwillig diese Kraftprobe mit dir üben, Kara Ben Nemsi?"

"Sei beruhigt, Aragorn," gab ich zurück. "Eine rohe Kartoffel ist zum Üben völlig ausreichend."

Nun trat der Elb zu uns, um sich vorzustellen, doch um die Sache abzukürzen, begrüßte ich ihn kurzerhand mit den Worten: "Sei mir gegrüßt, Legolas, Sohn Thranduils. - Merry und Pippin haben uns viel von euch erzählt."

Da redeten auf einmal alle drei gleichzeitig auf uns ein, so daß ich kein Wort verstand. Ich hob die Hände und sie verstummten. Nun ich mußte ihnen in aller Kürze unsere Begegnung mit den Orks und die Befreiung der Hobbits schildern. Halef beteiligte sich, wo er konnte und ließ wie immer meine Handlungen in viel günstigerem und großzügigerem Lichte erscheinen als sie wirklich gewesen waren. So wurde ich zum Schluß von den dreien mit wahrer Bewunderung angeblickt.

"Ich bin erleichtert," sagte Legolas. "Wenn sie Baumbart getroffen haben, sind sie in guten Händen. Den besten wahrscheinlich, die es in weitem Umkreis gibt."

"Trotzdem sollten wir versuchen, ihre Spuren aufzunehmen," ließ Aragorn sich vernehmen. "Ich will soviel erfahren wie möglich."

Nun stellte ich den Gefährten auch einige Fragen. Boromir, der Sohn des Truchsessen von Minas Tirith, war tot. Die Hobbits hatten es schon befürchtet, da sie ihn zuletzt von Pfeilen durchbohrt sahen, und nun wurde daraus Gewißheit. Über die beiden anderen Hobbits, Frodo und Sam, erfuhr ich nicht viel. Anscheinend hatten diese beiden eine andere Route eingeschlagen, doch wurde Aragorn bei diesem Thema sehr wortkarg. Es mußte irgendein Geheimnis mit diesen Hobbits verbunden sein. Ich nahm mir vor, später mehr darüber herauszufinden. Wie sich herausstellte, waren die drei Gefährten den Rohirrim begegnet, die von meinem Freund und Schüler Éomer angeführt wurden. Nun bedauerte ich noch mehr, ihn verpaßt zu haben, tröstete mich aber damit, daß ich ihn jedenfalls in Edoras treffen würde.

Während mir Aragorn diese Mitteilungen machte, hatten Legolas und Gimli ihre Pferde geholt, die hinter der nächsten Hügelkuppe standen. Sie hatten gefallenen Rohirrim gehört und Éomer hatte sie den Gefährten überlassen - jedoch mit der Auflage, baldmöglichst nach Edoras zu kommen. Das paßte auch mir gut und ich schlug Aragorn vor, uns zusammenzutun. Alle drei Gefährten waren sich einig, daß es nur von Vorteil sein könne, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten mit kampferprobten Freunden zu reisen und nahmen unser Angebot an. So ritten wir nun ein weiteres Mal dem Fangornwalde zu, wie er nach Legolas' Auskunft hieß. Als ich erwähnte, daß ich im Walde beinahe botanische Proben entnommen hatte, schlug der Elb entsetzt beide Hände über seinem dunkelhaarigen Schopf zusammen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde hielt er diesen Wald für gefährlich für Fremde.

Gimli Ben Glóin schien einen ähnlichen Humor zu besitzen wie mein guter Halef. Jedenfalls waren die beiden bald in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft, das nicht nur mit Worten, sondern auch mit Gesten geführt wurde. Dies wirkte umso komischer, weil Gimli hinter Legolas auf dem Pferd saß, so daß seine Ausdrucksweise etwas behindert war. Immer wenn er mit den Händen gestikulierte, geriet er in Gefahr, abzurutschen. Aragorn war schweigsam und nachdenklich.

Während wir uns in einem spitzen Winkel langsam dem Waldrande näherten, schaute ich mich, wie es auf offener Steppe meine Gewohnheit war, immer wieder um. Dabei entdeckte ich zwei Reiter am östlichen Horizont, die die gleiche Richtung wie wir zu nehmen.schienen. Da auch Legolas in regelmäßigen Abständen seine scharfen Elbenaugen schweifen ließ, war ich gespannt, wann er sie bemerken würde. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da blickte er sich um, hielt an und verkündete: "Ich sehe zwei Reiter in der Ferne."

Sogleich wandten Aragorn und Gimli dem Elben ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu, als ob es ihre Gewohnheit war, sich in solchen Situationen voll und ganz auf seinen Scharfblick zu verlassen. Ich beschloß, einmal die Probe zu machen, wie scharf sein Blick wirklich war.

"Sie reiten auf nach Elbenart gesattelten Pferden," ergänzte ich.

Legolas fuhr herum und starrte mich entgeistert an. Dann wendete er sich wieder den Reitern zu und stellte fest: "Es _sind_ Elben."

Ich fügte hinzu: "Es sind Elb_innen_. Ihr schwarzes Haar weht im Wind."

Seine Nackenmuskeln versteiften sich. "Ihre Pferde sind in der Art von Imladris gezäumt!" stieß er hervor.

"Genau," nickte ich. "Rote und weiße Lederbänder sind in Halfter und Zügel eingeflochten."

Legolas war nahe genug bei mir, daß ich seine Zähne knirschen hörte. "Die Pferde sind ein Brauner und ein Grauschimmel."

"Der Braune ist ein sechsjähriger Hengst und der Grauschimmel ein etwa fünfjähriger Wallach. Er hat mehr Hals und ich kann noch die Kastrationsnarben sehen."

"Ich auch!" fauchte Legolas. "Und einer seiner Vorderzähne ist zur Hälfte abgebrochen."

Ich kniff die Lider zusammen und blickte genauer hin. "Da irrst du dich, mein guter Legolas. Es ist nur ein Stück Gras oder ein Blatt, das zwischen seinen Zähnen steckt."

Der Elb beschatte seine Augen mit der Hand. "Das bezweifle ich, Effendi," sagte er selbstsicher.

"Wenn sie uns nicht ausweichen, werden wir Gelegenheit haben, es zu überprüfen," meinte ich.

"Sie werden uns nicht ausweichen. Eine von ihnen ist Arwen!" rief Legolas triumphierend.

Da hatte er mich natürlich! Ich kannte diese Arwen nicht und wußte nichts von ihr. Aragorn dagegen hatte aufgehorcht, als der Elb den Namen aussprach. Seine Augen leuchteten. Diese Frau schien für ihn keine Unbekannte zu sein.  


* * * * *

Fußnoten:  
(8) Herr mit dem dicken Kopf: Arabische Umschreibung für den Löwen.  
(9) siehe Karl May, Gesammelte Werke, Band 8: Winnetou II.


	6. Kapitel 6

Geneigte Leser/innen,

Was ich in diesem Kapitel mit Arwen bzw. vielmehr mit ihrem _alter ego_ veranstalte, hätte keiner der beiden Großmeister in seinen Werken zugelassen. Aber ich finde, ein klein wenig Erotik kann ganz prickelnd sein, und ich habe es schon immer als Manko empfunden, daß Tolkien die zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen in seinem Werk so vernachlässigt um nicht zu sagen verschwiegen hat. Ich habe männliche Figuren wie Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und die Hobbits - ganz zu schweigen vom Balrog - nun schon so oft durch den Kakao gezogen, daß ich mir das auch bei Arwen Undómiel erlaube. ;-)

Dieses Kapitel ist **Lenaluna** gewidmet, die in Sachen Nschotschi - äh - Arwen Undómiel meine Muse war. Nochmals ganz lieben Dank dafür. (Für die _Handlungen_ der besagten Undómiel bin natürlich ganz alleine ich verantwortlich. ;-))

Außerdem werden manche von euch feststellen, daß ich in schamloser Weise einige Anregungen aus Reviews und e-mails aufgenommen und verarbeitet habe. Auch hierfür bitte ich um Nachsicht und Verständnis (*zu Dragon-of-the-North schiel*).

Kapitel 6

Es dauerte kaum zwanzig Minuten, bis uns die Reiterinnen eingeholt hatten. Aus der Nähe betrachtet konnte ich kaum entscheiden, was mehr zu bewundern war: die Anmut und Schnelligkeit ihrer hochedlen Tiere oder die Geschicklichkeit, mit der die Reiterinnen - die übrigens Zwillinge waren - ihre Pferde handhabten.

Ein paar Meter vor Aragorn kamen sie zum Stehen und stiegen ab. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli wurden von ihnen begrüßt wie gute alte Bekannte, während Halef und ich daneben warteten. Schließlich wendeten sich die Elbinnen zu uns und Aragorn sagte: "Dies sind die Töchter des Scheiks der Uëlad Imladrisi."

"Wir sind Arwen ..." sagte die eine Zwillingsschwester, "... und Ómiel" ergänzte die andere.

Arwen und Ómiel! Zwei prächtige Namen für zwei prächtige, wilde, ursprüngliche Geschöpfe! Mit ihrem tiefschwarzen Haar, den glänzenden dunklen Augen, den ebenmäßigen Gliedern und den zweischneidigen Schwertern, die sie um ihre kräftigen Hüften gegürtet hatten, waren sie so recht der Inbegriff orientalischer Schönheit. Nur ihre Ohren, die wie bei allen Beni Elb merkwürdig verunstaltet waren, warfen einen kleinen Schatten auf ihren außergewöhnlichen Liebreiz. Während die Stadtbewohner ihren Frauen den Schleier aufzwingen, läßt der stolze Bedawi (10) seinen Weibern die Freiheit, ihr Antlitz aller Welt offen zu zeigen. Überhaupt ist die Beduinin viel weniger Beschränkungen unterworfen als andere Araberinnen und so war es wohl auch zu erklären, daß diese beiden Elbinnen Waffen bei sich trugen, die üblicherweise dem Manne vorbehalten sind. Außer ihren Schwertern hingen am Gürtel lange Messer in feinziselierten Scheiden und es hätte mich nicht gewundert, in den Schäften ihrer weichen Stiefel ein Paar Wurfmesser zu finden.

Ich überließ es Halef, uns vorzustellen und er machte seine Sache sehr gut, indem er sich kurz faßte, nur wenig übertrieb und kaum flunkerte. Die edlen Frauengestalten schienen auch ihn zu beeindrucken. Danach nahm Aragorn die beiden Elbinnen zur Seite und sprach leise auf sie ein. Da ich nicht aufdringlich erscheinen wollte, ließ ich sie alleine und bewunderte die edlen Pferde, die noch immer Seite an Seite standen und denen der scharfe Ritt nicht anzusehen war, den sie hinter sich hatten. Sie waren, was der Araber als _Radschi Pak_ zu bezeichnen pflegt - edelstes Blut aus reinster Zucht. So ungern ich es zugestand, aber sie waren unserem Assil und Barkh fast ebenbürtig. Die Uëlad Imladrisi sind unter allen Beni Elb durch ihre weithin berühmten Zuchtpferde bekannt. Nun sah ich, daß die Berichte, die ich darüber gehört hatte, nicht übertrieben waren.

Ich trat zu dem Grauschimmel, der schnell Vertrauen zu mir faßte und sich ohne Anstand den breiten Grashalm entfernen ließ, der sich zwischen seinen Zähnen festgeklemmt hatte. Ich reichte ihn an Legolas weiter, der zufällig gerade neben mir stand. Er betrachtete das Grasstück angewidert, bevor er es wortlos zu Boden fallen ließ und mit der Ferse seines Schuhes in den Staub trat. Dann wendete er sich seufzend ab.

"Gefällt dir Asfaloth, Effendi?" Eine der beiden Elbinnen war hinter mir herangetreten und legte nun dem Wallach ihre feingliedrige Hand auf den Hals, während er an ihrem Haar schnupperte.

"Er ist ein wundervolles Tier. Und doch kann seine Schönheit sich nicht mir der seiner Herrin messen, die lieblicher ist als die Morgenröte, wenn der junge Tag sich in den Wassern des großen Stroms Anduin spiegelt."

Sie lächelte spöttisch und blitzte mich aus ihren dunklen Augen an. "Deine Lippen triefen von Süße und deine Worte sind wie die Weisen des Bülbül (11), wenn er seiner Frau sein abendliches Liebeslied singt. Hat dich deine vorlaute Zunge noch nie in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, o Kara Ben Nemsi?"

"Ich bin gewohnt, zu sagen, was ich denke und ich stehe zu dem, was ich sage. Ich suche keinen Streit, aber ich gehe Schwierigkeiten auch nicht aus dem Wege," erklärte ich. Dann fügte ich hinzu: "Ich habe eure Namen gehört, doch meinen Augen fällt es schwer, Zwillingsschwestern auseinanderzuhalten. Willst du mir deinen Namen sagen?"

"Die Unterscheidung fällt dir schwer, weil du uns nicht näher kennst." Sie blickte hinüber zu Aragorn, der noch mit ihrer Schwester ins Gespräch vertieft war und flüsterte: "Schau dir diese beiden genau an, wenn du wissen willst, wem meiner Schwester Herz gehört. Sie ist Arwen und ihre Augen ruhen stets mit Wohlgefallen auf dem Dúnadan (12). Doch ist dies eine Sache, über die noch nicht gesprochen werden darf. Daß ich sie dir mitteile, mag dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dir vertraue. Aragorns Freunde sind auch unsere Freunde und in diesen dunklen Zeiten müssen wir alle vereint gegen den Schatten im Osten stehen. - Ich bin Ómiel und ich pflege mein Messer links zu tragen, wie mein Schwert. Arwen trägt ihr Messer rechts." Damit drehte sie sich um und führte die Pferde ein paar Meter weiter zu einer feuchten Stelle, wo frisches, junges Gras wuchs, an dem sich die anderen Pferde bereits gütlich taten.

Bald darauf hatte Aragorn sein Gespräch mit Arwen beendet und mahnte zum Aufbruch. Es war nun Spätnachmittag und es war abzusehen, daß wir den Kampfplatz der Rohirrim nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen würden, aber wir wollten wenigstens noch ein Stück weiter reiten, um dann ganz früh am nächsten Morgen nach Spuren der Hobbits zu suchen. Halef war eifrig bemüht, seine Kenntnisse des Westron zu vertiefen und erzählte während des Ritts von unseren Abenteuern, wobei ihm nicht nur Gimli Ben Glóin seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Nach einigen Meilen trafen wir auf einen Bachlauf, der von kleinen Gehölzgruppen begleitet wurde und so ins Gelände eingetieft war, daß er eine gute Deckung bot und beschlossen, an dieser Stelle zu übernachten. Wir hielten es sogar für sicher genug, ein kleines Feuer anzuzünden, über dem wir einen Tee kochen konnten.

Ich hatte mich abseits von den anderen gelagert, um das letzte Tageslicht zu nutzen und in Ruhe einige Tagebucheintragungen zu machen. Da hörte ich Schritte näherkommen. Es war Ómiel, die Linksträgerin, die - wie es schien - in Gedanken versunken durchs Gebüsch streifte und erstaunt aufblickte, als sie meine Lagerstatt erreichte.

"Störe ich dich, Effendi?"

"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ja."

"Oh, dann will ich dich nicht lange aufhalten," sagte sie in typischer Frauenart und ließ sich neben mir im Grase nieder. "Ich wollte dir nur einige Fragen stellen, wenn du erlaubst."

Ich klappte das Tagebuch zu. "Nun gut. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte mich mit ihren dunklen, seelenvollen Augen an. "Du kommst aus einem fernen Land, Effendi. Sage mir, müssen bei euch die Weiber dem Manne untertan sein?"

"Kein Mensch sollte einem anderen Menschen untertan sein. So lehrt es uns unsere Religion."

"Und sitzen bei euch die Weiber im Rat, wenn abgestimmt wird? Ziehen sie mit in den Krieg?"

"Nun ja... So wäre es sicherlich, wenn es irgendein Land gäbe, in dem völlige Gleichberechtigung herrschte. Aber das Weib ist nicht für dieses blutige Handwerk geschaffen. Das Weib verkörpert die Liebe, die Heilkraft, die familiären Tugenden, die Kunst und die Erziehung und sollte ihre Hände nicht mit Blut beflecken." Das Gespräch nahm eine Wendung, die mir unangenehm war. Arwen und Ómiel trugen ihre Schwerter sicherlich nicht zur Zierde mit sich herum, sondern waren Kämpferinnen. Durfte ich das verurteilen, angesichts der dunklen Mächte im Osten, die ganz Rohan und Gondor zu überrollen drohten?

Ómiel schien mit meiner Antwort nicht zufrieden zu sein. "Gibt es bei euch nicht ganze Länder, die von einem Weibe regiert werden?" - Im Orient sind die Mariatheresientaler ein weithin beliebtes Zahlungsmittel und so konnte es nicht ausbleiben, daß auch diese Wüstentöchter darüber nachdachten, warum eine Frau auf ihnen abgebildet war. Zudem haben viele gebildete Araber von Queen Victoria gehört und auch in orientalischen Märchen sind weibliche Herrscherinnen bekannt, man denke nur an die Königin von Saba.

"Warum sollte Gondor nicht eine Königin haben?" fuhr sie fort.

Jetzt begaben wir uns auf dünnes Eis. Wie sollte ich darauf antworten? Daß mich die Machtverhältnisse in Minas Tirith nichts angingen? Daß ich nur ein reisender Schriftsteller war, der sich nicht in die hiesige Politik einmischen wollte und daß mir die Politik überhaupt fern stand?

Während ich noch nachdachte, spürte ich plötzlich Ómiels Hände auf meinem Körper und erkannte, daß die ganze Unterhaltung nur eine Ablenkung gewesen war. Diese hinterlistige Beduinin hatte meine Gürtelschnalle gelöst und nestelte jetzt an den Knöpfen meiner Hose herum. Ihr halb geöffneter Mund stieß kehlige Laute aus, während sie eines ihrer langen, muskulösen Beine über das meinige schwang und mich damit an Ort und Stelle festnagelte. Mir brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Wer mit offener Hose in inniger Umarmung mit einem Weibe angetroffen wird, ist bei den meisten Beduinenstämmen so gut wie verheiratet. Kara Ben Nemsi verehelicht mit dieser Furie? Das durfte nicht sein! Das war ich mir selbst und meinen Lesern schuldig. Es mußte einen Ausweg geben! Aber welchen? Keinesfalls durfte ich sie mit Gewalt zurückweisen, denn das wäre eine Beleidigung, die nur mit Blut abgewaschen werden konnte. Ich zermarterte mir das Gehirn, doch wollte mir keine Lösung einfallen. Schon hatte sie ihre bestickte Weste geöffnet, die nun den Blick auf verschattete Herrlichkeiten freigab, während sie mit der anderen Hand meinen dichten Vollbart streichelte, so daß mein Kopf ganz leer und benommen wurde.

"Oh, Effendi," flüsterte sie heiser, "ich bin nicht nur schön, ich bin auch stark und geschickt. Ich bin eine Prinzessin der Beni Elb und habe viele Talente. Laß mich an deiner Seite kämpfen. Gemeinsam können wir selbst die Nazgûl überwinden. Laß mich die Königin deiner Nächte sein. Ich werde dir Söhne schenken, Effendi, Söhne, so edel wie du und so schön wie ich," - unwillkürlich glitt mein Blick über ihre armen, mißgestalteten Spitzohren - "Söhne, die eine Dynastie begründen könnten. Gondor ist noch immer ohne rechtmäßigen König. Laß uns hinreiten und die Krone usurpieren, Kara Ben Nemsi! Zusammen sind wir unwiderstehlich!"

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Hand tief in meine Beinkleider gesteckt und sich gegriffen, was ihr eroberungswürdig schien. Aber da ihr Gesicht nun so nah an dem meinigen lag, daß ich die kräftigen schwarzen Härchen, die ihrer Oberlippe entsprossen, deutlich erkennen konnte, ebenso wie die ausgeprägte Warze, die ihren Nasenflügel zierte und die Mitesser, die um die lieblichen Lippen herum angesiedelt waren, ließen meine körperlichen Reaktionen wohl etwas zu wünschen übrig, denn sie runzelte die Stirn und begann emsig, ihre flinke Hand in Bewegung zu setzen.

Nun war ich in allerhöchster Gefahr und wie immer in solchen Momenten konnte ich plötzlich mir der größten Ruhe und Sicherheit denken und kaltblütig handeln. Ich wußte auf einmal, was ich zu tun hatte, und ohne Verzug setzte ich meinen Plan in die Tat um. "Oh, Arwen..." hauchte ich leise.

Ómiel zuckte wie von einem Skorpion gestochen zusammen und starrte mich entgeistert an.

"Hör nicht auf, Arwen," bat ich sie. "Bitte mach weiter. Genauso wie letztes Mal, weißt du noch ...?"

Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie eine Natter angefaßt. "Arwen?" entfuhr es ihren blutleeren Lippen. "Du – ? Du – und Arwen? ... Ihr kennt euch – ihr seid – Ihr habt – ?" Sie war totenbleich geworden und gefährlich ruhig. In ihren Augen glitzerte der Wahnsinn. Es tat mir leid, dieser Wüstenblume solches Herzeleid zuzufügen, aber es war die wirksamste Weise, um sie für immer von ihrer fatalen Schwärmerei für mich zu heilen.

Sie faßte sich recht schnell und zog verschämt ihre Weste zu, während ich mich beeilte, meine derangierten Beinkleider in Ordnung zu bringen. In diesem Augenblick trat Arwen aus dem Gebüsch und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Blick ließ keinen Zweifel darüber, was sie von der Situation hielt. "Du Schlange," zischte sie ihrer Schwester zu. "**Ich** hatte ihn zuerst gesehen!"

Ómiel rückte schnell von mir ab und wir kamen beide etwas schwankend auf die Füße, doch da war Arwen bereits wieder zwischen den Büschen verschwunden. Ómiel hastete ihr nach und ich fand mich wieder alleine an meiner Lagerstatt. Nun war es mit meiner Ruhe allerdings vorbei und auf das Tagebuch konnte ich mich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Ich verwünschte die Beduinen im allgemeinen und die Prinzessinnen der Beni Elb im besonderen und wünschte mir nicht zum ersten Mal, daß meine Wirkung auf das weibliche Geschlecht eine weniger starke wäre.

* * * * *

Fußnoten:  
(10) Bedawi: Beduine.  
(11) Bülbül: Nachtigall.  
(12) Dúnadan: Westländer, Mann aus dem Westen. Bezeichnung für die Nachkommen der Númenorer.


	7. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

Seid mir gegrüßt, edle Zuhörer und Zuhörerinnen, ihr, die ihr in vielen Ländern des Orients und Okzidents meinen Worten lauscht, den Worten von Hadschi Halef Omar Ben Hadschi Abul Abbas Ibn Hadschi Dawuhd al Gossarah, dem Scheik der Haddedihn! Seid vielmals gegrüßt!

Leider ist Alex der Schreiber durch Ereignisse in einem merkwürdigen Lande, das er "Riehl Leif" nennt, gerade verhindert, euch hier an diesem Lagerfeuer mit weiteren Fortsetzungen unserer Geschichte zu erfreuen. Stattdessen will ich euch die Zeit verkürzen und von einem Erlebnis berichten, das meinem Sihdi und mir einst im fernen Suevistan widerfahren ist.

Wir hatten die kargen Weißen Berge von Süd nach Nord durchquert und gelangten ins fruchtbare Tiefland, wo wir nach einem Platz Ausschau hielten, wo man ein paar Tage rasten und den Pferden eine verdiente Ruhepause gönnen konnte. Da erreichten wir den in einer lieblichen Flußniederung gelegenen Klettkotta-Han (1). Hier gedachten wir uns ein oder zwei Nächte unter einem festem Dach auszuruhen – hoffentlich ohne Kakerlaken und ohne die kleinen, aber eifrigen Tierchen, die ihren Blutdurst an uns Warmblütern zu stillen zu pflegen.

Als wir in den von einer Mauer umgebenen Hof des Han einritten, waren außer zwei Knechten und dem Handschi (2) selbst – einem wohlbeleibten, aber wenig vertrauenswürdig aussehenden Menschen – keine Gäste und anderen Besucher zu sehen. Der Handschi begrüßte uns mit vielen Verbeugungen und pries die Vorzüge seines Gasthofes in den höchsten Tönen. Wir stiegen ab und sorgten dafür, daß unsere Pferde gut mit Futter versorgt wurden. Wie sich herausstellte, war der Han für die örtlichen Verhältnisse einigermaßen sauber und die große Gaststube, in die uns der Wirt führte, sah nicht übel aus. Er wies uns sogar einen Raum ganz für uns an, ein Hinterzimmer mit Tisch, Stühlen und zwei Schlafgelegenheiten, von dem aus ein Fenster auf den Hof führte. Dann begab er sich in die Küche, um Essen für uns bereiten zu lassen.

Trotzdem argwöhnte ich nichts Gutes. "Sihdi, hast du bemerkt, mit welch unverhohlener Gier der Wirt unsere Pferde und Waffen angestarrt hat?"

"Das habe ich, Halef. Wir müssen auf der Hut sein. Man trachtet nach unserem Eigentum."

Außer einem alten Fellbündel, das in einer Ecke des Zimmers lag und sich bei näherer Betrachtung als schlafender Hund heraustellte – sicher der Wachhund dieses Han – bemerkten wir nichts Auffälliges. Eine Tür, die wohl in ein Nachbarzimmer führte, war verschlossen.

"Das gefällt mir nicht, Sihdi. Hier sitzen wir wie in der Falle."

Mein Sihdi setzte sich ans Fenster, von wo aus man die Pferde sehen konnte. "Wenn wir arglos wären, Halef, wären wir in Gefahr. Aber wir sind wachsam und vorsichtig. Solange wir unsere Waffen haben und es mit nur drei Personen zu tun bekommen, sind alle Vorteile auf unserer Seite."

So steckten wir in aller Gemütlichkeit unsere Tschibuks an und rauchten unseren letzten Dschebeli, während wir auf das Essen warteten. Nach nicht mehr als einer Viertelstunde erschien der Wirt mit einem seiner Gehilfen und servierte uns unter vielen guten Wünschen das Essen, das landesübliche _Toll-Kihn_, welches auf sauberen Tellern angerichtet war und sehr schmackhaft duftete. Sodann verließen die beiden den Raum und schlossen hinter sich die Tür.

Mein Sihdi roch sehr konzentriert an dem Gericht, dann stellte er es dem alten Hofhund hin, der sich begierig darüber hermachte. Kaum hatte er die Schale ausgeleckt, da begann er auch schon zu schwanken, stieß einige Japser aus, legte sich lang hin und schlief tief und fest ein.

"Ich hatte es befürchtet," sagte mein Sihdi. "Dieses _Toll-Kihn_ ist nicht wie üblich mit dem anregenden Gewürz _Karruh_ bereitet worden, sondern mit dem giftigen Kraut _Krehgeh_, das erst das Sprachzentrum lähmt und dann zur Ohnmacht führt. Wir haben Glück gehabt, Halef."

"Von dem Kraut _Krehgeh_ habe ich noch nie gehört, o Sihdi."

"Es ist glücklicherweise recht selten. Es wächst vor allem auf anspruchslosen Böden, wo sich höher entwickelte Kräuter nicht ansiedeln können. Seine Wirkung ist höchst unterschiedlich. Menschen, die schon als Kind mit diesem Kraut oder seinen nächstverwandten Arten in Berührung gekommen sind, sind gewöhnlich immun dagegen und können es in beliebiger Menge genießen. Dafür entwickelt ihr Körper eine lebenslange Abneigung gegen die wohlschmeckenderen Kräuter wie _Scheik Spir,_ _Göteh, Conrad, Heineh_ und andere. Menschen, die erst als Erwachsene mit _Krehgeh _zu tun bekommen, sind meist in der Lage, seine Giftigkeit am Geschmack oder schon am Geruch zu erkennen."

Ich war ärgerlich, weil mir der Magen knurrte und ich die duftende Speise doch nicht anrühren durfte. "Was tun wir jetzt, Sihdi? Uns schlafend stellen?"

"Genau, Halef. Sie werden kommen, wenn sie glauben daß die Droge wirkt."

Nur zehn Minuten waren vergangen, da öffnete sich die Tür und der Wirt und seine beiden Kumpane traten leise ein. Wir boten ihnen ein harmloses Bild, mein Sihdi im Stuhl zusammengesackt und ich halb über der Tischplatte liegend. "Nehmt ihnen zuerst die Gewehre weg!" befahl der Wirt und die Knechte machten sich an uns heran – schreckten aber mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen zurück, als wir uns plötzlich aufrichteten und ihnen unsere Revolver unter die Nasen hielten. "Ihr wollt unsere Waffen? Hier sind sie!" sprach mein Sihdi.

"Waih! – Oh wehe!" stieß der Handschi hervor und rang die Hände. "Was willst du von uns, Effendi? Wir sind friedliche Leute."

"So friedlich wie dein Hund, der sich nach sättigendem Mahle zur Ruhe gelegt hat?"

Der Handschi sah den leeren Teller neben dem schlafenden Köter und mußte sein Spiel verloren wissen, aber es fiel ihm gar nicht ein, die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Verstockt stritt er alles ab, wollte sich aber keineswegs bequemen, von der einen noch übriggebliebenen Mahlzeit zu kosten. Wir banden die drei Übeltäter und führten sie hinaus in den Hof. Aus den übrigen Gebäuden näherten sich einige Weiber und ein paar Halbwüchsige – wohl Angehörige des Handschi und seiner Knechte. Das war mir lieb, denn ein Gerichtshof ohne Publikum ist wie eine einsam verbrachte Nacht: erträglich, aber nicht erquickend.

Ich schaute meinen Sihdi an und ersah aus seinem strengen Gesichtsausdruck sofort, daß ein Sünder, der harmlose Reisende mit _Krehgeh_ vergiftete, bei ihm nicht mit Nachsicht zu rechnen hatte. Und wirklich vernahm ich mit dem höchsten Vergnügen seine Worte: "Halef! Die Kurbatsch!" (3)

Diese lieblichen Klänge hatte mein Ohr schon seit langem nicht mehr hören dürfen und so beeilte ich mich, die Nilpferdpeitsche vom Gürtel zu lösen, lose zu schütteln und dem Klettkotta-Handschi durch eine zärtliche, fast streichelnde Berührung seines umfangreichen Hosenbodens ihre Vorzüge nahezubringen.

"Oh Allah! Allah! Allah!" brüllte der Wirt, als ihn der kleine Peitschenhieb traf und sprang in die Höhe.

"Beruhige und mäßige dich," ermahnte ich ihn ernst, "sonst wirst du die folgenden fünfhundert Hiebe nicht mehr so auskosten können, wie es jedem einzelnen von ihnen gebührt."

Er erbleichte. "Fünf... **fünf**hundert Hiebe? Allah! Wer soll das aushalten? Wer soll das überleben?"

"Bisher hat es noch niemand überlebt," belehrte ich ihn, "aber du hast die beste Gelegenheit, der erste zu werden. Sobald du in die Versuchung kommst, dich über die Liebkosungen der Kurbatsch allzusehr zu erregen, darfst du eine Portion deines _Krehgeh_-Krauts genießen, um dich wieder zu beruhigen. Glaube mir, o glückseliger Handschi, auf diese Weise wird die Nacht schneller vorübergehen, als du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen kannst."

"Oh Allah!" jammerte der Handschi. "Ihr wollt mich die ganze Nacht hindurch peitschen?"

"Und den folgenden Tag und die folgende Nacht – falls du so lange am Leben bleibst," ergänzte mein Sihdi. Der Vorfall mußte ihm sehr nahe gegangen sein, denn gewöhnlich überließ er es mir, den Übeltätern ihr Schicksal in der lebhaftesten Weise auszumalen, nur um dann in seiner bekannten Weisheit und Güte einzuschreiten und sie zu begnadigen.

"Aber vielleicht" fuhr er fort, "vielleicht können wir dir einen Teil der Strafe erlassen."

"Oh, Hazret (4)," seufzte der Wirt. "Wenn das möglich wäre! Sag mir, was ich dafür tun muß."

"Du mußt deiner bisherigen Lebensweise voll und ganz abschwören," sprach mein Effendi eindringlich. "Du darfst keine Reisenden mehr mit dem _Krehgeh_-Kraut betäuben und ausrauben. Von nun an mußt du einen ehrlichen Han führen. Keine Räubereien mehr! Nie mehr!"

"Ich will alles tun, was du sagst, Effendi," schluchzte der Wirt, doch ich glaubte ihm seinen Sinneswandel nicht.

"Zum Zeichen deines guten Willens," fuhr mein Sihdi fort, "Wirst du uns jetzt deine _Krehgeh_-Vorräte ausliefern, damit wir sie vernichten."

"Oh, das ist einfach, Effendi. Wir haben die letzten Blätter für euer Essen verbraucht. Deine Bitte ist also bereits erfüllt."

Die beiden Knechte machten verblüffte Gesichter, als sie diese Aussage hörten. Es war wohl eine plumpe Lüge ihres Herrn. Ich ließ ihn nun die Kurbatsch tüchtig spüren, worauf er schrie wie am Spieße. Die Knechte, die ihr eigenes Schicksal vor Augen hatten, schrien gleich mit.

"Halt ein, halt ein, Effendi," keuchte der Handschi. "Ich will ja alles sagen. Wir haben noch Vorräte. In der Küche." Der Giftmischer mußte uns hinführen und zeigte uns einen kleinen Krug, halb gefüllt mit _Krehgeh_blättern.

"Und das ist alles?" fragte mein Sihdi streng.

"Das ist alles, Effendi, alles, was sich in diesem Han befindet," beeilte sich der Wirt, zu versichern. Dennoch blieben wir mißtrauisch. Mein Sihdi wendete sich an die Knechte. "Wir werden gegen euch nicht so streng sein wie gegen euren Herrn, denn ihr hattet ihm zu gehorchen. Doch wenn wir weitersuchen und noch mehr von der Droge finden, dann wird es euch übel ergehen."

Sie sahen uns mit Armesündermienen an und gestanden dann, daß es einen Vorrat gäbe, der unter einem Dielenbrett versteckt war. Wir sahen dort nach und fanden einen großen irdenen Topf, randvoll mit frischen _Krehgeh_blättern. Wenn man nur den Deckel anhob, stieg einem der Geruch zu Kopfe und machte die Gedanken ganz wirr. Wir gaben den Knechten die Hände wieder frei und hießen sie, die gesamten _Krehgeh_vorräte auf dem Hof in einem Haufen aufzuschichten und anzuzünden. Mit starrem Gesicht sah der Handschi zu, wie seine Giftvorräte in Rauch aufgingen. Dann erhielt er hundert Peitschenhiebe, die er anfangs zappelnd und schreiend, später keuchend und stöhnend und am Schluß bewußtlos entgegennahm.

Wir legten seinen Knechten nahe, ihn zu verlassen, da sie von ihm wohl nur Vorwürfe zu erwarten hatten und sie folgten unserem Rat. Wie wir später erfuhren, hat der Handschi bald nach seiner Genesung seine Giftmischereien fortgesetzt. Und so verteilt Klett-Cotta noch heute _Krehgeh_ an alle Welt.

Wo immer ihr reist und wann immer ihr _Toll-Kihn_ genießt, edle Freunde: Hütet euch vor dem ungenießbaren _Krehgeh_! Das rät euch der vielgereiste Hadschi Halef Omar Ben Hadschi Abul Abbas Ibn Hadschi Dawuhd al Gossarah!

--------------------------------------------------

(1) Han Gasthof, Wirtshaus

(2) Handschi Wirt

(3) Kurbatsch Peitsche aus Nilpferdleder

(4) Hazret Hoheit


	8. Kapitel 7

Eigentlich habe ich im Moment ÜBERHAUPT keine Zeit zum Geschichtenschreiben – jedenfalls nicht für Geschichten, die so aufwendige Recherchen erfordern wie diese – aber ich kann euch ja auch nicht einfach so hängenlassen, nicht?

Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel. Bei mir trug es den Arbeitstitel _Der Dok Tor und der Istar_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 7**

Am nächsten Tag brachen wir früh auf. Es war ein kalter Morgen und auch die Stimmung im Lager war frostig. Ómiel war ruhig und in sich gekehrt; sie vermied es, mich auch nur anzusehen, während Arwen auffallend guter Laune war und mit Aragorn herumscherzte, der sich ihre Stimmung wohl nicht recht erklären konnte.

Nachdem wir das Lagerfeuer noch einmal angefacht und uns einen heißen Tee bereitet hatten, um die Lebensgeister zu wecken, bestiegen wir die Pferde und setzten unseren Weg fort. Hier und da hing Bodennebel über den Niederungen des Graslandes wie eine weiße Daunendecke, die von den Beinen unserer Pferde sanft zerrissen wurde, so daß kleine Federwölkchen um uns aufzuwirbeln schienen. Wir hielten schräg auf den Wald zu, der in der Ferne als dunkles Band die trübgraue Morgenlandschaft durchschnitt.

Als wir uns dem Wald so weit genähert hatten, daß wir die einzelnen Bäume erkennen konnten, brachen die ersten, wenn auch noch schwachen Sonnenstrahlen durch den Dunst und brachten einen Anflug von Wärme mit sich, doch blieb der Hochnebel überwiegend noch erhalten. Gerade war ich mit Aragorn in ein Gespräch über die Beni Dúnedain verwickelt, da nahm ich eine Bewegung am Waldrand wahr. Eine dunkle Gestalt schien sich hinter den Büschen, die dem Waldrand vorgelagert waren, zu bewegen – und ich glaubte, zu erkennen, wer das war.

Ich unterbrach meine Unterhaltung mit Aragorn, stellte mich in den Steigbügeln auf und rief mit lautschallender Stimme: "Leckmich!"

Da zügelte Aragorn sein Pferd und zog mit einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung Andúril aus der Scheide. "Du bist mein Freund, Kara Ben Nemsi," grollte er, "und einem Freunde verzeiht man vieles. Doch wenn du mich vor meinen Gefährten noch einmal so beleidigst, dann müßte ich dir mit dem Schwert antworten!"

Nun verloren wir einige Sekunden, denn bis ich ihm die Linguistik, Semantik und Semiotik orkischer Eigennamen erläutert und er sich zerknirscht bei mir entschuldigt und sein Schwert wieder weggesteckt hatte, war Leckmich aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden. Da er zu Fuß war, konnte er aber nicht weit gekommen sein. Wir schwärmten aus, um uns dem Waldrande in breiter Linie zu nähern und bald sah ich unheilkündende rote Flecken auf dem Laub. Ich rief die anderen, stieg vom Pferd und arbeitete mich durch das Gebüsch. Die Blutspuren wiesen den Weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir Leckmich gefunden hatten. Er lag bäuchlings auf dem Laub und röchelte leise. Vorsichtig legte ich ihm die Hand auf die Schulter: "Leckmich, kannst du mich hören?"

"Leckmich kaput," stöhnte er in seinem orkischen Idiom, "Leckmich imarsh." Behutsam drehte ich ihn auf den Rücken. In seiner Brust klafften mehrere große Wunden, die wohl teils von Messerstichen, teils von Schwerthieben herrührten. Es waren offenbar die kräftigen Schwerter von Orks gewesen. Ich erschauerte. Seine eigenen Genossen hatten ihn so zugerichtet. "Isengard..." flüsterte er mit ersterbender Stimme und heftete seine Augen auf mein Gesicht. "Isengard... Hütet euch ... hütet euch vor Sa– vor Sa– –" Blut sickerte aus seinem Munde, so daß er kaum mehr sprechen konnte. Er tastete nach meiner Hand und ergriff sie. "Effendi ... ich glaube ... an den Heiland," stieß er mit Mühe hervor. "Leckmich ist ... ein Christ...". Ein Zucken ging durch seinen Körper – seine Augen wurden starr – er war tot.

Erschüttert drückte ich ihm die Lider zu. In seinen letzten Sekunden hatte er uns warnen wollen. Warnen vor wem? Wer war Sa–? Konnte damit Sauron gemeint sein? Das erschien mir unwahrscheinlich, denn so sehr man sich natürlich vor Sauron zu hüten hatte, sah ich doch keinen Zusammenhang mit Isengard. Nein, Leckmich konnte nur Saruman den Weißen gemeint haben, denn dieser hatte seinen Wohnsitz im Orthanc von Isengard.

Aragorn war der gleichen Ansicht. "Die Warnung bezog sich auf niemand anderen als Saruman," pflichtete er mir bei. "Wir vermuteten es schon seit einiger Zeit, Gandalf und ich, und seit letztem Jahr haben wir Gewißheit. Saruman ist unser Feind geworden."

"Das ist ein schwerer Schlag!" rief Halef aus. "Gerade jetzt, da jede Hilfe nötig ist, um gegen den einen, gemeinsamen Feind zu bestehen." Die anderen Gefährten äußerten sich ähnlich.

Es war in der Tat ein harter Schlag. Saruman war ein weit über die Grenzen von Rohan hinaus bekannter Einsiedler. Saruman den Zauberer, Saruman den Magier, Saruman den Marabût nannten ihn die Menschen, die ihn selten zu sehen bekamen, aber größten Respekt vor ihm hatten. Man sagte ihm übermenschliche Fähigkeiten, ja Zauberkräfte, im Kampf gegen das Böse nach. In den Erzählungen der Menschen von Rohan und Gondor war er uralt und schon vor langen Zeitaltern nach Rohan gekommen, wo er sich in einem Turm, dem Orthanc, am Südrand des Gebirges niedergelassen hatte, in einem Talkessel namens Isengard. Jedenfalls lebte er dort schon länger, als sich die Ältesten unter den Rohirrim erinnern konnten. Ich hatte schon bei unserem letzten Aufenthalt in dieser Gegend viel über ihn gehört, doch leider hatte sich keine Gelegenheit zu einem Besuch bei ihm ergeben (13). Nun hatte ich das Gefühl, daß wir ihn vielleicht besser kennenlernen würden, als uns lieb sein mochte.

Aragorn drängte zwar zu raschem Aufbruch, aber ich bestand selbstverständlich darauf, Leckmich ein christliches Begräbnis zu bereiten. Als Halef und ich unsere Klappspaten aus den Satteltaschen holten und begannen, ein Grab auszuheben, mußten die anderen wohl oder übel warten, wenn sie nicht ohne uns weiterreiten wollten. Der harte Boden machte die Arbeit sehr mühselig, besonders für den schmächtigen Halef. Schließlich konnte Gimli Ben Gloin es nicht mehr mit ansehen, stieg aus dem Sattel – vielmehr rutschte er über Arods Kruppe zu Boden – und kam zu uns herüber. Mit den Worten "Gib mir mal den Spaten, Hadschi. Das ist eine Aufgabe für einen Zwerg," übernahm er Halefs Werkzeug und begann mit bewundernswerter Energie zu graben, daß die Erde aus der flachen Grube nur so hinausspritzte. Er half mir dann auch, den armen Leckmich mit Erde zu bedecken und knurrte dabei in seinen Bart: "Ich sehe zwar nicht, welchen Unterschied es macht, ob der Ork von Krähen gefressen wird oder von Würmern, aber wenn dein Glaube es so verlangt, Kara Ben Nemsi, so sei es."

Über dem Grab errichtete ich ein aus Hölzern gefertigtes, schlichtes Kreuz, auf dem ich die Worte "Leckmich – Ork und Christ" eingeritzt hatte. Dann kniete ich nieder und sprach ein Gebet für die Seele dieses einfachen Orks, der nach langen Jahren seines wilden Lebens zu Gott gefunden hatte, nur um kurz darauf von seinen eigenen Stammesgenossen niedergestreckt zu werden. Möge ihm die Erde leicht geworden sein.

Nun setzten wir unseren Weg langsamer fort. Wir mußten unbedingt Gewißheit haben, ob sich Orks in der Nähe befanden. Hatten sie Leckmich für tot gehalten und zurückgelassen, so war wohl keine Begegnung zu befürchten. War er ihnen aber entkommen, so bestand die Möglichkeit, daß sie ihm folgten. Ich hielt diese Gefahr für gering, da sie viel schneller als er gewesen sein und ihn deshalb in kurzer Zeit eingeholt haben müßten; wir hätten dann längst mit ihnen zusammenstoßen müssen. Trotzdem war es besser, sicherzugehen, und deshalb verfolgten wir Leckmichs Spuren zurück. Der gute Ork hatte uns warnen wollen und hatte dies letzten Endes auch erreicht, freilich ohne uns genauere Auskünfte über Sarumans Tun und Treiben geben zu können. Er hatte die Bibel, die ich ihm geschenkt hatte, nicht mehr bei sich gehabt, so daß wir annehmen mußten, daß seine ehemaligen Kumpane das Buch wohl zu Saruman brachten. Was dieser daraus für Schlüsse ziehen würde – wer wußte es? Auf jeden Fall würde er über die Anwesenheit von Fremden in Rohan Kenntnis erlangen. Von nun an würden wir noch mehr als bisher auf der Hut sein müssen.

Als wir kurz nach Mittag das Wäldchen erreichten, wo die Orks von den Rohirrim eingekreist worden waren, beschlossen wir, uns zu trennen. Aragorns drängendstes Anliegen war es, die Spuren der Hobbits zu suchen, während Halef und ich es für geboten hielten, noch eine Weile auf Leckmichs Spuren nach Osten zu reiten. Wir beschlossen, uns spätestens am Abend hier wieder zu vereinigen.

Unser Ritt nach Osten verlief ergebnislos. Am späten Nachmittag hatten wir noch keine Spur von irgendwelchen Orks gesehen; Leckmich war trotz seiner Wunden erstaunlich schnell unterwegs gewesen. So kehrten wir beruhigt wieder um und erreichten den Treffpunkt, als es bereits zu dunkeln begann.

Von unter den Bäumen her sprach uns Legolas an, der hier auf unsere Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Er führte uns eine Strecke in den Wald hinein, wo die Gefährten lagerten und bereitete uns darauf vor, daß wir ein weiteres Mitglied der Gemeinschaft antreffen würden, das während unserer Abwesenheit zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Ein hochgewachsener alter Mann mit wallendem weißen Haar und Bart trat uns entgegen. Seine knorrige Gestalt wirkte ehrfurchteinflößend, sein faltendurchfurchtes Gesicht strahlte Güte und gleichzeitig Entschlußkraft aus. Dies war Gandalf: Gandalf, von dem Pippin mir erzählt hatte, der Führer der Gemeinschaft gewesen war, bis er in Moria beim Kampf mit einem wilden Tier in einen Abgrund stürzte. Kampf und Sturz schien er gut überstanden zu haben. Er hatte von Aragorn und den anderen bereits von uns erfahren und begrüßte uns jetzt ernst, aber herzlich. "Freunde von König Théoden, von Théodred und Éomer, sind mir willkommen. Ich hörte, daß du ein Ork-Zähmer bist, o Kara Ben Nemsi." Dabei schienen mir seine Augen tief ins Herz blicken zu wollen.

"Orks zähmen zu wollen wäre wahrlich vermessen," entgegnete ich, "und wahrscheinlich erfolglos. Aber ich glaube, daß in jedem Mensch, jedem Tier und jedem Ork etwas Gutes steckt. Dieser gute Kern will nur gefunden und enthüllt werden."

"Das sind weise Worte," sprach Gandalf, "und für Menschen und Tiere zweifellos gültig. Orks allerdings ..." Er hielt inne. "Aber laßt uns von erfreulicheren Dingen reden. Vor allen Dingen sagt uns, ob ihr auf eurem Kundschafterritt jemandem begegnet seid."

Ich berichtete kurz über unsere Beobachtungen, worauf wir entschieden, ein Lagerfeuer riskieren zu können. Die Nacht war nun hereingebrochen und die Februarkälte machte sich bemerkbar. Anstelle eines großen Feuers, dessen Lichtschein zwangsläufig auffällig sein mußte, richteten wir mehrere kleinere Feuer ein, um jedem aus unserer Gesellschaft einen warmen Lagerplatz zu sichern. Die Elbinnen lagerten an einem Feuer und Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas am nächsten. Halef hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, zweifellos um einige maßlos übertriebene Geschichten über unsere Abenteuer zum Besten zu geben, und so befand ich mich mit Gandalf am dritten Lagerfeuer. Das war mir lieb, denn dieser außergewöhnliche Greis hatte in ganz ungewöhnlichem Grade meine Teilnahme und – ich will es zugeben – auch meine Neugier geweckt.

Wie ich aus den Blicken zu entnehmen glaubte, mit denen er mich, Halef, unsere Pferde und unsere Ausrüstung gemustert hatte, war er nicht weniger an uns interessiert als ich an ihm. Als ich ihm von meinem Tabak anbot, ging er dankbar darauf ein und eine zeitlang genossen wir schweigend unsere Pfeifen, zu denen die Erzählungen des Hadschi und das Gelächter und die Bemerkungen seiner Zuhörer am benachbarten Feuer eine nicht unpassende Geräuschkulisse bildeten.

Nach einer Weile brach Gandalf das Schweigen. "Effendi, der Hadschi sagte vorhin, daß 'Kara Ben Nemsi' nur ein umschreibender Name ist, den du auf deinen Reisen benutzt. Willst du mir nicht deinen wirklichen Namen nennen?"

"Du würdest nichts damit anfangen können, Gandalf. Es ist ein Name in einer Sprache, die dir unbekannt ist."

"Bitte weiche mir nicht aus, Effendi, sondern sage mir deinen Namen," bat er eindringlich.

"Mein wirklicher Name würde dir nichts bedeuten," entgegnete ich.

"Sag ihn mir trotzdem. Ich bitte dich, Effendi."

"Nun gut. Mein Name würde in eurer Sprache etwa so lauten: Dok-Tor Karl Fried-Rich May. Ja."

Kaum hatte ich diese Silben ausgesprochen, da hoben sich seine Augenbrauen und ein Leuchten trat in seinen Blick. "Ich ahnte es! Deshalb war ich dir vom ersten Augenblick an so zugetan. Deshalb glaubte ich, in dir eine verwandte Seele zu erkennen. Du bist einer aus meinem Orden! Du bist ein Maia wie ich! Sei mir gegrüßt, Dok Tor Karl Fried Rich!" Damit stand er auf und verneigte er sich förmlich vor mir. Wieder aufblickend fuhr er fort: "Ich war nur überrascht, weil du in so jugendlicher Gestalt auftrittst."

Ich hatte mich aus Höflichkeit ebenfalls erhoben, als er seine Verbeugung vollführte. Nun war es an mir, zu staunen. Der Alte war ein Maya und hielt mich auch für einen? Sein Aussehen und seine Hautfarbe wirkten jedoch ganz und gar europäisch. Ich konnte keine Spur der klassischen mesoamerikanischen Physiognomie an ihm erkennen. Da ich ihn aber keinesfalls beleidigen wollte, hielt ich es für das Beste, ihm nicht zu widersprechen. Vielleicht würde ich im weiteren Gespräch mehr herausfinden.

Nun kam der Alte ganz nahe heran, faßte mich an den Schultern und musterte aufmerksam mein Gesicht. "Allah Tar?" murmelte er, als ob er zu sich selber spräche. "Nein," winkte er ab. "Pallando? ... Auch nicht." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und fragte prüfend: "Sie gingen in den Osten. Weiß man, was mit ihnen geschehen ist?"

Ich hatte diese Namen noch nie gehört, also schüttelte ich verneinend den Kopf.

"Wer hat dich gesendet?" fuhr Gandalf fort.

"Gesendet? Niemand. Ich pflege zu reisen, wann und wohin es mir gefällt."

Unwirsch schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wir sind unter uns, Dok Tor, wir brauchen keine Geheimnisse vor einander zu haben. Ich weiß, daß du aus dem Westen kommst."

Das verblüffte mich nun außerordentlich. Wie konnte er ahnen, daß ich vor wenigen Wochen von einer Reise in die Staaten zurückgekehrt war? "Nun ja ..." murmelte ich. "Ich war tatsächlich kürzlich im Westen. ... Und wenn man so will, könnte man sagen, ich reiste für Fehsenfeld ... Die Zusammenarbeit mit Münchmeyer mußte ich aufkündigen. Ich sollte seine Schwägerin heiraten. Eine furchtbare Person. Hätte mich dafür von Emma scheiden lassen müssen ... Grauenhafter Gedanke ... Glücklicherweise ergaben sich Aufträge von Spemann und Pustet. Das half mir über die ersten Jahre nach Münchmeyer hinweg. ... Und dann kam Fehsenfeld und die Buchausgaben der Gesammelten Reiseerzählungen und alles wurde anders ..." Erstaunt hielt ich inne. Warum erzählte ich Gandalf das alles? Diese persönlichen Dinge gingen ihn doch gar nichts an. Aber Gandalf war ein Mensch, dem man Vertrauen entgegenbringen mußte, ob man wollte oder nicht. Er hatte eine Art, einem direkt in die Seele zu schauen, wie ich es nur – ja, wie ich es sonst nur von Marah Durimeh kannte (14). Nun war mir klar, warum er der Anführer der Gefährten gewesen war: nicht aufgrund von hoher Geburt oder edler Abstammung (obwohl auch dies auf ihn zutreffen mochte), sondern wegen seiner Weisheit und inneren Stärke, wegen des Vertrauens, das er erweckte und der Freundschaft, die er gab.

Gandalf runzelte die Stirn. "Wer ist Fee Senf-Held? Wohl wieder ein neuer Beiname von Varda?" Er winkte ab und ließ sich wieder am Feuer nieder. "Nun gut, nun gut, jedenfalls bin ich froh, daß du nicht von Aule gesandt wurdest ..."

Gerade setzte ich dazu an, eine Frage nach Varda und Aule zu stellen, da fiel sein Blick auf meine Gewehre. "Wie ich sehe, werden Zauberstäbe heute mit vielen Metallteilen hergestellt. Aber sie sind so kurz. Da taugen sie wohl nicht als Wanderstab. Oder kann man sie ineinanderstecken?"

"Nein, das kann man nicht."

"Wozu sind die Lederriemen gut, die an ihnen befestigt sind?"

"Um sie über der Schulter zu tragen."

Das schien ihm einzuleuchten, denn er nickte bedächtig. "Ja, beim Reiten ist das sicher praktisch. Ich habe mit meinem da immer Schwierigkeiten. – Aber warum benötigst du zwei davon?"

"Sie haben unterschiedliche Anwendungsbereiche." Ich nahm den Henrystutzen zur Hand. "Sieh diesen kleinen Zauberstab. Er kann in rascher Folge viele Blitze schleudern und damit eine große Gruppe von Angreifern aufhalten. Dafür ist seine Reichweite begrenzt." Ich reichte ihm den Stutzen und er strich wie ein Kenner über Kolben, Schloß und Lauf. Ob er eine solche Büchse schon einmal gehandhabt hatte?

"Und dieser größere Zauberstab?" fragte er, indem er auf den Bärentöter zeigte.

"Er schleudert immer nur zwei Blitze in Folge, aber das auf große Entfernung und mit hoher Durchschlagskraft. Man nennt ihn" – ich dachte an Pippins Erzählung über den Bären und setzte den hiesigen Namen ein: "– Man nennt ihn Balrogtöter."

Gandalf zuckte zusammen und blickte mich scharf an. Schmerzliche Erinnerungen schienen sich in seinem Antlitz zu spiegeln. "Nenne ihn nicht! Er ist furchtbar! Kein Zauberstab kann ihm etwas anhaben. Er ist stärker als sie." Mißtrauisch beäugte er mich und die Doppelbüchse. "Hast du ... Hast du mit diesem Zauberstab schon einen Balrog getötet?" fragte er, wobei er seine buschigen Augenbrauen furchterregend in die Höhe zog.

"O ja, schon öfters. Den gewöhnlichen Braunen Balrog ebenso wie den kleineren Kurdischen Balrog. Und drüben im Bilad el Amirika habe ich den großen grauen Grizzly-Balrog des Felsengebirges erlegt, der–"

Gandalfs Augen hatten sich bei dieser Erklärung entsetzt geweitet und nun fiel er mir donnernd ins Wort: "Schweig still, Effendi! Du redest in Rätseln. Du sprichst von Dingen von denen du nichts verstehst! Deine Balrogath sind nicht meine Balrogath!" Damit drehte er mir den Rücken zu, zog seinen Mantel enger um die Schultern und blickte ins Lagerfeuer. Im Gegenlicht sah ich seine Bartspitzen zittern. Diese scharfe Reaktion verblüffte mich. Offenbar hatte Gandalfs Begegnung mit dem Bären tiefe innere Wunden hinterlassen, die noch nicht verheilt waren. Ich beschloß, das Thema jetzt nicht weiter zu verfolgen und tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken, daß sich, wenn wir länger zusammenblieben, sicher noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben würde, um Gandalf über Balrogs und auch über Varda, Aule, Allah Tar, Pallando und seine angebliche Maya-Abstammung auszufragen. Dieser ehrwürdige Greis, der so bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten besaß, war mir in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Rätsel, ein Rätsel, das es zu lösen galt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fußnoten:  
(13) siehe Karl May, Gesammelte Werke, Band 135: In den Schluchten des Ered Nimrais.

(14) siehe Karl May, Gesammelte Werke, Band 2: Durchs wilde Kurdistan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amerkung: Der Inhalt des Gesprächs zwischen Gandalf und Kara Ben Nemsi mit den Anspielungen auf das Schicksal der Ithryn Luin im Osten, auf Aule (der Curunír nach Mittelerde schickte) u.a. wird nur denjenigen Lesern völlig verständlich sein, die über die Geschichte der Istari Bescheid wissen. Wer nur _The Lord of the Rings_ kennt, dem wird zwangsläufig einiges unklar bleiben. Ich empfehle die Lektüre der UT (J.R.R. Tolkien, _Unfinished_ _Tales_, Part IV, chapter II, _The Istari_).  
Mays Biographie, insbesondere seine Zeit bei Münchmeyer und Fehsenfeld setze ich als bekannt voraus.


End file.
